The Card Creator
by Starlit.Amulet
Summary: Syaoran is back but he's changed. The Card Creator has been released and Sakura needs to find it before it creates something that can destroy the world. New friends, new enemies, new cards, new adventures. Presenting to you: Cardcaptor Sakura Season 4!
1. New Beginning

Hi everyone!! This is my first fanfic! Set after the second movie.

The might turn out a bit weird and random.

The first chapter is short but the chapters get more interesting!

Enjoy!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The rippling stream ran through the forest. A breeze gently blew, rustling the leaves. A creature was walking slowing, casually inspecting its surroundings. The creature very much resembled a human girl, not much older than about seventeen or eighteen. Her skin was the palest blue and she wore a blue dress that flowed down to the ground. He boots were covered with tiny crystals, so small they could have been recognised as glitter. Sapphires decorated her hair, which flowed below her waist. Occasionally she would revive a dying flower or feed a hungry bird with a simple wave of her hand. After glancing at the dry glass on the forest floor, she closed her eyes, made graceful gestures with her hands. A Card, resembling a Clow Card, magically appeared in her hand and glowed with a blue light. She brought her hand to her face and gently blew. The light rose up from the Card to the sky and disappeared. Soon, raindrops fell from the clouds.

- - - - - - - -

Sakura silently gazed outside the window. The raindrops were slowly sliding down the window. "Where are you Syaoran?"  
It had been two years. Two years since he had been called back to Hong Kong to resume his training. The last time she had seen him, two years ago, was when he had come back for the holidays. Sakura clearly remembered the capture of the Hope card as if it were yesterday. It was that time that she had confessed to Syaoran. Sakura still blushed at the memory. At first, Syaoran had written heaps of letters, all of them sweet and carefree. Sakura had enjoyed every moment of reading them. But during the past year, Sakura had been receiving fewer and fewer letters. Until one day, they stopped altogether. She had been confused and worried. She was clearly aware of the tough training Syaoran had to go through in Hong Kong. And how strict the Elders were. But that did not explain why he had stopped writing letters. Not even a single one. Sakura was sure that, in the 365 days of a year, Syaoran must have at least a spare hour to write a letter.

She suddenly realised that the bell had rung and her classmates were all leaving the classroom. Quickly, Sakura gathered her books and rushed out. She said her goodbyes to her friends and started her walk home. It had become a custom for Sakura and her best friend, Tomoyo, to walk for a while together before parting to go their ways home. Tomoyo was a gentle girl with long violet hair who loved filming Sakura and did at any opportunity she could.  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura as she roller-bladed beside her. _She used to always be so energetic when she was on skates. But she's been daydreaming a lot lately. I wonder what's upsetting her._

"Sakura, are you—" Tomoyo began. She was cut off by Sakura.

"Tomoyo. I'm sorry, I was…" She desperately tried to think of an excuse.  
"…thinking about other things when the homework was given. Could you tell me what the homework from Maths was?" Sakura's head suddenly turned towards the direction of the forest. _That feeling…it's been so long. _

"Sakura? Sakura! What is it? Sakura, where are you going?!" Sakura had already disappeared around the corner. Tomoyo, without any rollerblades, lost sight of her quickly.

_Why am I feeling a Clow card? I have all of them, don't I? They are all Sakura cards now. Yet…this feeling…I'm sure it's a Clow card. _  
Out of breath, Sakura reached the forest. Her mouth hung open, astounded. _What card is this!?_ Leaves. There were leaves everywhere. Not calmly floating to the ground. Leaves, with razor sharp edges were flying around. Cutting up the grass, the twigs and some flew so fast they embedded themselves into the tree trunks. The leaves were whizzing around so rapidly, Sakura couldn't tell where they were coming from. It was like a never-ending supply of leaves flying from the sky.  
"Key that hides the power of the stars! Show your true form to me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" Sakura chanted. The pink key grew until it was a staff that fit comfortably in Sakura's hand. Sakura didn't have time to think as a few leaves suddenly flew in her direction. She dodged to the left and landed on the dirt. A piece of ribbon floated gently to the ground next to her. Sakura was breathing heavily, she could hear her heart pounding against her ribcage. She had felt the leaves whizz past and slice her ribbon in half. The leaves were dangerous. It could have been her head just then, not her ribbon. Another bunch of leaves came in her direction, faster than before. Sakura's eyes were wide open, she couldn't move. She held her staff in front of her face and waited for the searing pain that would tell her that her arm had probably been sliced off. Suddenly, a ball of fire hit the leaves. They burst into flames and fell to the floor. _That magic…I can feel his presence._ Sakura turned her head. "SYAORAN!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soo…did you like it? Well, I guess you can't really tell from the first chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can!!

Please review!! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Just nothing too direct.

eg. "Your story sucks, get lost!!"

Please take two minutes to review! I really want to know what people think about my story.


	2. The Leaf card

Chapter two: The Leaf card and history of the Card Creator

Hi guys. I sort of forgot all this in the last chapter so I'll add it here.

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

"Character talking"

_Character thinking_

**(Me talking)**

Just wanted to add that I will be replying reviews through email (thanks for the reviews by the way! They have encouraged me to keep writing. I will continue this even if there was only one person reading.)

Also, Syaoran left when they were twelve and this is set two years after so Sakura and Syaoran are about fourteen. Maybe turning fifteen soon.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

"SYAORAN?!"

Syaoran stood a few metres away from Sakura, his sword held in front of him. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile when he saw Sakura's dazzled expression but soon turned into a frown.

"Sakura! Watch out!"

More leaves, flying faster still, were headed towards her. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind told her to run but her legs wouldn't obey her. Without thinking, Syaoran flung himself in front of her and pushed her out of the way. Sakura yelped in surprise as she started rolling on the grass. She stopped herself, looked up and gasped. Syaoran was on his hands and knees not far away from her. The sleeve of his crisp, white shirt was red. Blood was trickling down his arm, there was a pained expression on his face. Anger and guilt filled Sakura. _Syaoran's hurt because of me. _A new energy, glowing pink, surrounded Sakura. _Nothing can hurt Syaoran and get away with it._ She jumped up, grabbed her staff and pulled out a card.

"Fiery!"

A creature that resembled an angel on fire flew towards all the leaves. Soon the ground was covered with burnt leaves and smoke was drifting towards the sky.

"Sakura!"

Sakura whirled around and realised that Syaoran was up and standing behind her.

"Sakura, hurry and seal it!"

"But-but how? This isn't a card. How am I supposed to seal this…this _thing_?" Sakura was confused.

"It is a card! Hurry and seal it before it regains power! I'll explain later!" Syaoran called back to her.

Sakura took a deep breath and babbled the first words that came to her, creating a new spell.

"I, Sakura, command you under a new contract. Return to your original form. Sakura card!"

The few leaves whizzing around and the burnt leaves gathered at the tip of Sakura's staff, forming a card. The card wavered and slowly floated into Sakura's waiting hand.

"The Leaf." Sakura read the name printed at the bottom of the card. Suddenly, she remembered Syaoran and spun around. She was surprised to find Tomoyo, video camera in hand, standing next to Syaoran. She was cleaning his cuts with tissues.

"Tomoyo! When did you get here?" She asked as she rushed over to her friends.

"I was always here, behind those bushes. Sakura! I'm so happy! I filmed the whole thing! Now I can add more to the Sakura in Action collection. Ohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed her creepy laugh. **(Those who have seen the anime, you'll know what I mean.)**

Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" Sakura decided to ignore her other friend.

"Huh? Oh…um…yeah…" Syaoran mumbled. He winced when he tried to lift his arm.

"How about we treat your wound at Sakura's place and discuss this with Kero-chan?" Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura quickly agreed. "Yes! I have to bandage it personally! You only got hurt because of me."

"Uh…ok…I guess." Syaoran could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks_. She's still so childish and cute like before…even though she's now fourteen…w-what am I thinking? I promised that this time I would protect her with my life, but show no signs of friendliness towards her. I don't want her to get involved with the Clan's affairs. This is better for her...I have to control myself."_

Tomoyo noticed Syaoran's change in expression._ He seems colder than before he left. I wonder what happened over these years. _Then she remembered Syaoran blushing and smiled. _But I guess it's still the same old Syaoran._

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

"You've lost a lot of blood so rest well tonight." Sakura told Syaoran as she finished bandaging his arm. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in the living room. Tomoyo was on the couch opposite them, with Kero-chan next to her, stuffing cake in his mouth. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sakura.

"Syaoran, you are going to school this time, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm starting next Monday." Syaoran replied.

"So what are you going to tell people on Monday when they see your arm?"

Sakura was surprised when Syaoran laughed. "You seriously don't think I left for two years just to sit around and watch bees pollinate flowers or something? I've learned enough spells to get this small injury healed by Monday."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. _I should have known. What a stupid question! His magic must be so much stronger now. He's been practising for two years…_

Syaoran stared at the ground to avoid Sakura seeing guilt creep into his face. _Great reply Syaoran! Now you've made her feel stupid! Maybe I should avoid talking to her altogether. It might be easier for both of us._

Tomoyo broke both their thoughts. "So who came with you this time, Syaoran-kun?

"Huh? Oh…I came by myself."

"All the way from Hong Kong?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still living in the same apartment?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I was unpacking when I felt the Clow Card."

"So Brat, why did you come this time?" Syaoran glared at the little, yellow, winged guardian of the Clow book. Kero-chan had been so quiet Syaoran had forgotten he was there.

"I came because it had been sensed that the Card Creator had been released. And today's incident proves that.

"Oh ok. So then when are you leav—WHAT?! THE CARD CREATOR!? Kero-chan accidently dropped his slice of cake in surprise. He swooped down and caught the whole thing in his mouth. He started choking, rolling around the couch, spewing cake crumbs all over the place. Sakura, seeing that Kero-chan probably wouldn't be able to talk for the next five minutes, asked curiously, "What is the Card Creator?"

Syaoran was silent for a moment. Deciding it would be best to start from the beginning, he took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Long ago, Clow Reed created an assistant to help him think of ideas for cards. It was said that Clow named it the Card Creator, a creature in the form of a young girl. The Card Creator originally had a gentle, carefree nature. It would often create cards to help things. The cards that the Creator made could be used in anyway."

"So if she created a…a flower card, she could make new flowers, revive flowers and if she wanted to, kill flowers using the card?" Sakura asked.

"Right. The Creator originally created cards from anything she found interesting, but the cards would also have a gentle nature. Even though they weren't dangerous, the cards gradually became a nuisance. They Creator almost made a card for anything on the Earth. Even though it was easy for Clow to, I guess you could say, remove the cards from his collection, he still became annoyed. So he started paying less and less attention the Creator."

"But, if the cards are harmless, the leaves today…" Sakura wondered.

This time Kero-chan replied. "Ignoring the Creator led to the Creator eventually betraying Clow in a sudden outburst from being hurt and upset. The Creator allowed herself to be controlled by a dark force, Clow's enemy. She created cards as usual, but all of them were harmful and dangerous. She could make simple things, like the leaves today, into cards that hurt people. Clow, using great effort, sealed the Creator away. It was said that if the Creator was ever let free, it would be the end of the world."

Sakura gasped. "How? Why? I'm sure that, If Clow sealed it once, He could do it again! Maybe with the he-"

"Sealing the Creator now would be an almost impossible thing to do." Syaoran cut in. "Clow's enemy has remained alive for all these years, feeding on dark magic. He is, or has to be, at least ten times stronger than he was in the time of Clow Reed to have enough power to free the Creator. If you tried to reseal the Creator now, it would be like fighting Clow Reed's magic combined with his enemy's magic, ten times stronger than before."

"Who-who is this enemy of Clow?"

"No one knows his real name. He is referred as Claw. He is…not exactly human. He was born in the wilderness. His parents are unknown. It has been said that at the age of fifteen, he began spouting wings on his back. One dark night, when it was the full moon, he turned into a wolf with wings. It was on that night, that Claw realised he was a shapeshifter, born with powers greater than any human being. It was form that night on, he got involved with dark magic users. Soon, no one could defeat Claw in his wolf form."

"But there has to be a way! To seal the Creator! We can't just watch it, create cards to kill the world!" Sakura protested.

Kero-chan flew in front of her. "One, there is a way. As the Brat said it is an almost impossible thing to do, but not impossible. There have been rumours that the way to defeat Claw is extremely, extremely hard, but there still is one. I'm sure the Brat is here this time for this reason." Kero-chan earned another glare form Syaoran. "And two, the Creator only has to create one card to destroy the world. The card of Sin. But I'm sure it will be a while because the Creator has to get used to creating cards yet again. It will start with easy things, and advance to more powerful creations. Sakura, your main job is to make sure the Cards don't hurt innocent people, and collect all of them so we can use the Cards against the Creator.

"You'd better stop before you fill her mind with too much information." Syaoran quickly added before Kero-chan continued. "Sakura, have a good meal tonight and sleep well. Forget all these troubles. It going to be a while before the Creator actually gains the ability to create the Sin card. I want to go to school on Monday and be greeted by the usual happy, bubbly Sakura, ok?

Sakura was silent for a while. Then she lifted her head and faced Syaoran, a smile on her face.

"Ok."

__ __ __ __ __ ___ __ __

Thanks for coming! Please review on your way out! =)

Wow. Exams are over! I can probably write more now!

Please don't ask me about the pollination thing, I don't know where that came from.

See ya!

SakuraandSyaoran4eva


	3. Syaoran starts school colourfully

Chapter 3: Syaoran starts school colourfully

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2  
**

Hi everyone! Sorry it took soo long to write this. I was, uh, busy enjoying my holidays. XD

Anyone seen the new James Bond movie? I don't think it's as good as Casino Royale…

Anyway, the story…

"character talking"

_character thinking_

**(me talking)**

By the way, for those of you who haven't seen the anime, "hoe" is pronounced like "hoey" not "ho". It's this thing Sakura says when she's surprised or something. Sometimes she uses it as a replacement of a surprised "really?" or "what!"

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Sakura looked around. Everything was black. She seemed to be surrounded by darkness. _Where am I?_ Sakura's mind seemed blurry. She could barely hear someone calling her name, yelling at her. Sakura squinted and made out the shape of a person. _Syaoran? What is he yelling for?_ Suddenly, Sakura felt a rush of wind. She glanced up and saw the moon. The full moon. It was so big, so bright, Sakura was mesmerised. The force of the wind blowing against her made her dizzy. She faintly heard a continuous sound, it sounded like wing beats. A shadow soared above her, blocking her view of the moon. Sakura saw yellow eyes, glinting in the moonlight, staring straight at her. Sakura's eye caught something that was gleaming in the darkness. Sharp, silver claws, headed right at her. Sakura screamed.  
RRRRIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura sat up in her bed and went crazy, grabbing the nearest thing to her, her pillow, and whacking it around. Suddenly she saw the pink wallpaper and realised where she was. Then she noticed something yellow with wings flat on the wall opposite her.

"Kero-chan?"

With a yell the angry little creature peeled himself off the wall and flew at Sakura. He stopped an inch in front of her face and started yelling at her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SLAMMING ME INTO A WALL LIKE THAT!?"

Sakura was startled by the little guardian. "I-I'm sorry Kero-chan, I didn't know you wer-"

"AFTER ALL THAT EFFORT HELPING YOU WAKE UP FROM YOUR DREAM, ALL I GET IS A---oh yeah. What was your dream about? Don't your dreams usually let you see the future?"

Sakura explained the best she could.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __

"SAKURA!"

Syaoran woke up from his dream. He studied his surroundings, and let out a sigh of relief. _It was just a dream._ Yet it had felt so real! Syaoran remembered every detail of him seeing the danger. Him calling out to Sakura, warning her. Sakura not hearing him. Him running towards Sakura. The moon, the teeth, the claws, the eyes.

Syaoran put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He suddenly remembered it was Monday; his first day of school. He got off his bed and dug in his drawers for his uniform. He became aware of something hot pink at the bottom of the drawer. Syaoran _never_wore anything hot pink. Annoyed, Syaoran pulled the insulting piece of clothing out to discover it was his uniform. _What the…? _Syaoran stared at his uniform, speechless. He could swear that just the day before, when he was washing it, the shirt was white, not pink.

With no other choice Syaoran put on his disturbing uniform and got ready to go to school. _Yamazaki won't let me forget this. Then again, if I went to school like this, no one would let me forget this._

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**(At Sakura's house)**

"HOEEEEEE!"

Kero-chan flew out the window and slammed into a tree in surprise.

Sakura's brother, Touya came storming up the stairs.

"What's wrong Sakura?" A concerned look on his face.

Sakura turned around and sweatdropped. "Uh, nothing. I guess I was a bit loud. I'll be down in a sec, just got to change!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura gave him a reassuring smile.

Touya left her room, an unconvinced expression on his face.

Seconds after the door shut Kero-chan sped back through the window into Sakura's room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? YOU MADE ME HIT THE SAME TREE LAST TIME YOU—!"

Kero-chan suddenly saw what Sakura was holding and burst out laughing.

"Is-is that your uniform!?"

"Kero-chan you're not helping here!"

"What happened to it?"

"How am I supposed to know? I pulled it out of my wardrobe and it was like this already!"

Kero-chan's laughter suddenly broke off.

"Sakura, could it have been the Creator?"

"You mean my uniform's like this because of a Card? But why did it have to make it like this!? It could have been just one colour. Not rainbow stripes with little brown teddies!"

Kero-chan laughed silently.

"Kero-chan!!"

"Are you going to go to school like that?"

"Of course not! I have a spare shirt. But I'm taking this to show Syaoran and Tomoyo and discuss it with them."

"Well, since all it did was decorate your shirt, it must be a pretty harmless card."

"I hope."

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Sakura rollerbladed to school as usual. As she glided under the cherry blossom trees she breathed in the beautiful fragrance. She caught a drifting cherry blossom in her hand and noticed that it was a bit…purplish. Instead of the usual soft pink, the blossom was a pale lilac. Sakura looked up and realised all of the cherry blossoms on the trees were lilac. _Weird._

Sakura got to school out of breath. _Shouldn't have spent all that time-examining the blossoms…_

She look up and was about to enter the building when she looked up and sweatdropped.

"Hoee…"

Every building in the school was green. Not a fresh grass green. Fluro green, so bright it was blinding Sakura. She blinked and walked inside. _I swear this isn't my school._

The students inside were multicoloured. Every single student's uniform was a cool blue or a bright red. Pale purple or a dark yellow. Some were striped, some had polka-dots, stars, hearts. There was every shape and colour that Sakura knew. _What is this, the year one art class card?_

Sakura heard a laugh that she recognised. She went to her locker and found Tomoyo laughing at Syaoran. Syaoran's pink shirt had suddenly developed a yellow smiley face on his way to school, plastered right in the middle of his shirt. It was the complete opposite to the expression on Syaoran's face when he realised Sakura was laughing at him too. His eyes flew wide open when he turned around to face Sakura.

"Y-your shirt…it's white…"

"No, this is my spare shirt. The one I was going to wear is here. Sakura dug around in her bag and pulled out her shirt.

"Pfffttt..pfft…" Syaoran bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Shut up! It's not like yours is any better!" Sakura defended.

"And what card is this anyway? No one seems to be noticing that everything is a different colour. Like our school!"

"I'm guessing this is the Colour card." Syaoran replied. "As for the people not noticing, well, some of the Clow cards we captured before only let people with magic see them. I guess this is one of them."

"But Tomoyo…?"

Tomoyo explained. "Li-kun's magic really has increased. He chanted a spell in Chinese and suddenly, I could see the colourful school."  
She snickered softly and muttered to herself, "And his shirt…"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "I heard that."

Sakura sighed. "I hope we get through this day without too many surprises."

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Hi! Sorry I didn't update in a while. We were shopping for stuff to take to my relatives. I'm going on holidays overseas soon. But I'm taking my mum's laptop so don't worry, I'll still be writing! 

Does anyone think I could change anything about my style of writing? Are my chapters too short? Constructive criticism appreciated! But thanks to all those could have given nice reviews, they have encouraged me to keep going!

Thanks for reading, please review on your way out!

SakuraandSyaoran4eva


	4. Captured:The Colour

Chapter 4: Captured-The Colour

Arrrghh I'm sooo sorry this took so long! Please enjoy.

"character talking"

_character thinking_

**(me talking)**

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**(First period of school)**

Sakura stared into empty space, thinking about how to capture the Card. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something bright and silver walk into the class and behind the teacher's desk. The creature had lime green skin and ocean blue hair. It was wearing what seemed like a suit made of aluminium foil. The creature looked at everyone and smiled, revealing dangerous looking blood red teeth. Sakura jumped out of her desk and pointed a finger at the creature.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!! ALIEN!!"

Heads turned to look at Sakura. The creature glared at her.

"Excuse me, Kinomoto-san, what are you implying?"

Sakura looked closely and realised it was her teacher, Terada-sensei.

She turned bright red. _I swear I will rip this card in half after I catch it._

"Uh, sorry sensei. I was, uh, daydreaming."

"And I assume I was an alien in that dream?"

The class snickered. Sakura heard a small laugh erupt behind her. She turned around to glare at Syaoran. Syaoran's face immediately fell. He coughed and stared hard at a wad of bubblegum stuck on the back of Sakura's chair like it was the most interesting thing he had ever found. _Retard. Just because he knows what I'm seeing.  
_She remembered the other person who could also see the effects of the Colour card and turned the other way to see Tomoyo, eyes wide open, gaping at Terada sensei. A giggle escaped Sakura. Her friend's delicate face seemed paler than before, if that was even possible.

"Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura remembered she was supposed to be apologising.

"Sensei! I'm-"

"Sigh, forget it. You can sit down. Now let's get on with our work. Since a lot of you haven't been doing your homework-yes, us teachers know everything-we have decided to do a short quiz every few days, to check how you're going with your work," He made eye contact with every student in his class blinking innocently at him, "and see who's been doing what they should have at home instead of listening to music-" a few students looked away, "-watching TV-" a few more, "-or sitting there unconstructively staring at the wall like a vegetable." A few more still.

He reached into his multicoloured folder.

Sakura almost cried when she saw the papers Terada sensei handed out to them. _Oh no._

The papers were rainbow and shiny, like the wrappers of the expensive chocolates. Sakura tried writing her name to see if it was comprehensible. It wasn't. _How am I supposed to read this?_ The questions were gold and the ink from her pen was silver, which added to the blindingness **(please don't ask me if that's a word or not, I have no idea)** of the whole paper. Sakura turned around to see how Syaoran was coping. He had his eyes closed and was chanting something. He made a gesture towards Tomoyo. Luckily, Sakura noticed, their classmates were all concentrating on the test and Terada sensei had his back turned to them, or they would have been accusing of chucking notes at each other or something. A green glow surrounded Tomoyo. It disappeared after a few seconds. Tomoyo blinked and mouthed a 'thanks' at Syaoran. He nodded in reply. Sakura realised he had probably undone the spell so Tomoyo could see white paper and black ink, instead of what they were seeing.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

"I'd rather this card was dangerous! I'm serious I will go mad if this continues for another minute!"

"Sakura, how could you say that?" Tomoyo looked aghast. They were sitting under a tree at lunch, discussing plans for the Colour card. "And besides, I like my shoes this way."

Sakura saw her friends pink bunny covered shoes and sighed.

"Syaoran, can't you make a spell that won't let me see the effects of the Colour anymore?"

"Sadly, no. The magic is in you, you were born with it, nothing I can do about that. And sadly, this is going to last for more than a minute. We have two periods to go through till the end of school.

"Arrrgh! Look! Look at this! How does this look edible!?" Sakura was holding up a slice of apple, which was a pale magenta on the outside and a deep violet on the inside. It did look pretty creepy.

**(Just wanted to add that I'm on the plane right now. It's daarrrkkk.)**

"Meet me in that alley near the new cake shop twenty minutes after school ends." Syaoran spoke up.

Sakura glanced in his direction. "Why?"

"I think I have a way to catch the Card that might work."

"Really?! But why are we going to the alley?"

"Um, maybe so no-one can see us?"

"Oh sorry, blonde moment there." **(I'm sorry to all of you blondes out there. I have nothing against you. It just a thing my friends say and I thought that was the only thing I could put there. Please don't discontinue your support just because I said that XD)**

"Yeah, and I think that was the bell." He couldn't retain the small chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"What?!"

"You have art class."

Sakura groaned and Tomoyo giggled.

"COLOUR!!"

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Sakura rushed out of her school building as soon as the bell rang and was greeted by an extraordinary sight she never imagined to see.

"Oh...my…god." She breathed to herself.

The sky was lava red, like a volcano just erupted all over the clouds. The grass was like a carpet of purple. The roads were ice blue. The buildings, aqua green. And the people…all looked like Terada-sensei, except some were in different shade of green. _Since when was teleportation to Mars invented? I am not in Japan…not in Japan…_

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind. _Concentrate on trying to get home without freaking out and accidently strangling some innocent person. _She weaved her way through the traffic. She almost didn't see an ice blue car, camouflaged, come driving up. She noticed a leaf on the pavement that was still it's normal colour. _I can feel…the presence of a card._ Suddenly, a streak of colours, glowing and shimmering, shot towards the leaf. As soon as the leaf was hit it turned a salmon pink, like all the other leaves covering the trees that lined the road. The beam of colours disappeared as fast as it came. _So that's how it changes things_. Sakura hurried into the alley where she was supposed to meet Syaoran. As she turned into the alley she saw a random person wearing a brown, hooded cloak that covered him from head to toe. _What the hell? Random rando_. She was just about to walk out and wait for Syaoran in front of the alley when the 'hooded rando' grabbed her arm. Sakura's scream was muffled by a hand that covered her mouth.

What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you know how much unneeded attention your scream could attract?!"

Sakura recognised the voice. She pulled the hand from her mouth and turned to face him. "Syaoran?"

"Well nah, it's not like I'm Syaoran's twin brother."

Sakura blinked at him. "You have a twin brother?"

Syaoran face-palmed. "Let's just get on with the plan."

"Oh yeah, why are you dressed like that?" _You made me think you were a homeless rando._

Syaoran studied her expression and bit back a grin. _She probably thought I was a homeless rando and tried to get away. Look serious now. Look serious. Look serious_

"Well, have you noticed that the Colour hasn't changed anything into grey, black or white patterns yet?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "Yeah…"

"It's the Colour Card. So obviously it doesn't include shades, the opposite of colour."

"So…"

"So I'm wearing this cloak to hide my black, white and grey clothes I'm wearing inside right now. Soon, I'm going to reveal my clothes and wait for the Colour to come."

"So you're luring the Colour?"

"Basically. I'm sure, since it's the Colour, it can't stand black, white or grey things. So it'll come straight away to change my clothes into, well, you've seen the creativity of the Colour already."

"Don't remind me."

"How was art?"

"Syaoran!"

Suddenly Syaoran stopped smiling. Sakura felt something creep up mysteriously behind her._ I feel a Card. _Theexpression on Syaoran's face confirmed it. _It's weird. Syaoran's expression seems to be saying 'what the hell' instead of 'get ready to catch the Card.'_

Sakura turned around to face the Card and realised it was in its true form.

Sakura sweatdropped. "What the hell…"

A massive paint palette was floating in the air_. Someone, cough Creator cough, has issues._

Syaoran broke the silence. "Sakura!"She turned around.

"I explain later, just give me the Time card!"

"Wha-"

"I'll explain later!"

Sakura dug around in her pocket and fished out the Time.

"Now, try to capture the Colour as soon as you can." He threw his cloak to the ground.

The giant paint palette glowed. A beam of colours, similar to the previous one Sakura saw, shot out towards Syaoran. He grabbed his charm and muttered in Chinese. It immediately grew into his unique Li-clan style sword, which glinted in the sunlight. When the beam was about 8 inches away from him, in one swift movement he flipped up the Time Card, raised his sword and struck it.

"Time!"

Everything around them, including the beam of colours was washed in a pale yellow light and froze.

Sakura was staring at Syaoran. _How is he…using my Sakura Card?_

"Sakura! My magic may be stronger but that doesn't mean I can hold the Time Card for more than 5 minutes without effort!"

_It's not possible…_

"Sakura! Get the Card. Are you listening! Do you want to redo art, the quiz, hide your shirt and everything tomorrow? Again? Sakura!"

This snapped her out of it.

"Gahh!!" She brought out her wand and hit the beam of colours.

"I, Sakura, command you under new contract. Return to your original form! Sakura Card!"

The giant paint palette flying towards her dissolved in a flash of colours and formed the Card, which flew gently into her hand.

Syaoran stumbled back and sat on the floor, breathing heavily. His sword clanged as it hit the concrete.

Sakura rushed over to help him up. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah. But I wouldn't be if you had hesitated for much longer."

"I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Surprised I was using your Sakura Cards?" He finished for her.

"You've learned to do that too?" She guessed.

"It's going to be helpful. But it takes some magic to do it. That's why, for Cards like the Time and the Return, I can't use them for long. Because it takes a lot of energy and magic to use them, and then I also have to apply extra magic to use a Sakura Card."

"Well, thanks." She looked around and sighed in relief. _Eveything's back to normal. _

"I think I'm going to bury this Card at the bottom of my drawer and not look at it for another three months."

"Teddy bears. Rainbow paper."

"Syaoran!"

"Alien teachers. Purple apples."

"SYAORAN!"

He flashed her his rare, genuine smile.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Hi everyone! I am so soo sorry this took so long! I'm in Melbourne (going overseas soon) and I've been going out shopping and stuff everyday and didn't update this.

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review. The button is right there!

Also, it would be appreciated if you could answer this question in your review. I'm just curious:

**Q: What made you read my story?**

I'm fine with something like:

I was bored out of my head and I picked the first thing I saw to read because it looked boring. Then I found it was better than I thought so I'm still reading and answering your stupid question now.

Hehe ok. Thanks to all who have continued supporting me!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

Love and kisses. Appreciate your presents. Don't burn your turkey. (Like I did last year.)

=)

SakuraandSyaoran4eva


	5. Extra: Sakura and the Candycane

Extra: Chapter 5

Sakura and the Candycane

Hey everyone! This is an extra chapter. Was supposed to publish this at Christmas, but didn't have time. Sorry. Hehe.

"Character talking"

_Character thinking_

**(Me talking)**

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Snow was falling gently outside. Sakura stood in Tomoyo's spacious room with an uncertain look on her face.

"Tomoyo, are you sure this is okay?"

She twirled around for her friend to see. Sakura was wearing another one of Tomoyo's specially-designed-and-made-for-Sakura outfits.

"It's not too…over the top?"

"Of course not! You look cute in anything Sakura. And this is perfect for tonight."

"But it's just a Christmas party down by the lake with our class!"

Tomoyo went all starry-eyed. "Exactly! And then when you walk to the lake everyone will stare at you because you look so extremely cute in my specially designed outfit. Everyone, including Li-kun. Ohohohoho!"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Tomoyo!"

Still unconvinced, she looked down at the outfit she was wearing. It was a short red dress that had green and gold ribbons threaded through the hem and a big green bow that hung loosely on her waist. She had green ribbons holding up her now medium length hair in a ponytail, gold ribbons tied into bows on her wrist and neck. Sakura was also wearing knee-high red boots that Tomoyo had bought for her. They had been told to wear festive colours, green, red, gold, white etc, but Sakura thought maybe Tomoyo had been a little too excited when she made her outfit.

"Oh yeah. What if I get cold? It's snowing outside! Wait…" She went to the window. The snow had stopped falling, leaving a thin white blanket on the ground, making it look pretty, but still easy for them to walk.

"Well it was."

Tomoyo dug into the plastic bag on her lap. "And that's why…" She pulled something white out, "…I have this!"

It was a beautifully made snow white coat that was trimmed with gold with small red and green stitching on the sleeves.

"It's beautiful…"

"And you won't be cold anymore!"

"But-" Sakura was about to add that it would make her look even more like an overdressed retard when the doorbell rang.

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh. I forgot to mention. Syaoran's coming with us. I told him to come here first because I also made something for him."

_And he's going to see me? Like this? _Sakura was tempted to rip off the outfit then and there, but she thought that might hurt Tomoyo's feelings.

"Let him in!" Tomoyo called.

A few moments later Syaoran walked into the room. _I forgot. He hates the cold._ He was wearing so many layers of clothes and scarves, Sakura could hardly see his face. But she noticed that he seemed to be staring at her and blushed. _What's he looking at? Do I really look that retarded?_

Syaoran realised Sakura had noticed him staring and blushed too._ Why does she have to look cute in every outfit she wears?_

Tomoyo saw them and grinned. _How cute! _

"So…Syaoran! You finally came!" Tomoyo stuffed a plastic bag in his arms. "Go in there and change into that! And then hurry up and come out so I can see if it fits." She pushed Syaoran into the bathroom that was joined to her room.

"So you made an outfit for him too? How do you find the time to do all this?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo just smiled.

A few minutes later, Syaoran emerged dressed in a dark red shirt and cream coloured pants. The pants had delicate gold stitching on the sides and on the pocket of the shirt, there was a little striped green and gold ribbon.

It was the first time since he came back that Sakura noticed how much he had grown. He was much taller than her now, over 170 centimetres. His shoulders were broader and his muscles were more toned. Probably from the years of martial art training. She also noticed that his face was more developed, the features more striking. Even though his eyes still had the childish glint in them, they seemed fuller with the things he had experienced in life. The only thing that looked the same was his chestnut brown hair.

_He looks…really cute_. Sakura blushed. _What am I thinking?_

Syaoran was fiddling with the collar of the shirt. "This thing's…choking me…" He muttered. Then he realised it was silent and looked up. "What?!"

Tomoyo eyed him with a serious expression on her face. She start walking slowly around him, as if she was examining something at a museum. Then she stopped in front of him, tapped on the shoulder and happily announced "Li-kun, you're a bishounen!" **(pretty boy in Japanese)**

Syaoran face-palmed. "I am _not _a bishounen."

"Yes you are! Do you realise how cute you look?" Tomoyo argued. "I'm so happy! I have two cute people to make outfits for!"

Syaoran sighed. "Are you seriously making me wear this to the party? And what's with this ribbon thingie?" He looked at Sakura's ribbons and his mouth dropped open. "You made mine to match hers?!"

"Aww. Come on Syaoran. Wear that to the party. Pretty please?" Tomoyo pleaded.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with an awkward expression. "I don't Tomoyo's going to stop if you don't agree. I mean, her feelings are easily hurt if you don't wear something she makes for you."

"Oh fine."

"Yay! Thank you Li-kun!"

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Syaoran's teeth were chattering. "It'ss sso colddd…"

"I'm so sorry Li-kun. I forgot to make a coat for you. And that material I chose for your shirt is pretty thin isn't it…?"

"Whyy did you make me wwear this sstupid thing?" He glared Tomoyo.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, we're almost at the lake." Sakura encouraged him.

When they got the lake Syaoran immediately forgot about the cold.

The teachers had obviously spent a lot of effort. There were multicoloured Christmas lights hung on the trees, creating a twinkling net of light above their heads. Most of the trees had glowing lights entwined on them. Music was playing. People were eating beautifully decorated food at the refreshments table. Others were playing Christmas games or pulling crackers. Some were opening presents given to them by friends.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "I can't give you the presents today. I've already made them but I'll give them to you to wear at the next battle with a Card." She smiled at them. "You both have already given me a present. But you haven't given one to each other."

Sakura opened her bag and took out a beautifully wrapped present. Syaoran took one out of a similar size. Sakura looked at the present in her hands. She hoped Syaoran would like it.

- - - -Flashback- - - -

Sakura was looking around a jewellery store for something purple to give to Tomoyo. When she walked past a glass case something pink caught her eye. It was a beautiful, delicate little silver watch that sparkled in the sunlight. The elegant pink patterns on the watch were outlined with tiny little crystals. Sakura immediately wanted the watch. When she asked the shopkeeper how much it was, the reply was that it had already been sold and that person was coming to get it soon. After looking at Sakura's disappointed face, the shopkeeper told her there was a similar, matching green watch that was bigger and for a guy. Sakura saw that it was still very beautiful and delicate, just more suitable for a guy. "I'll get this one. Please wrap it up for me, I'm giving it to someone."

- - - -end of flashback- - - -

Sakura nervously handed the present to Syaoran and Syaoran did the same. They both opened it at the same time. Sakura gave a surprised little laugh. Syaoran did the same. It was the watch she had seen in the jewellery store. They had gotten each other matching watches.

"Thanks." Syaoran looked at her sheepishly. "I was going to get this one too, but I only had enough money for one watch."

Sakura laughed. "Well same here. They told me that was the last one and it was already sold."

Syaoran smiled. "I bought the last watch."

They were interrupted by some excited laughing and yelling coming from the other students. They walked over and realised what was happening. Candycanes were raining from the sky. Literally. The excited students were all trying to catch as much as they could while chattering about how the teachers were doing this.

Sakura felt a presence.

"Have you noticed none of the candycanes are coming to us? Even Tomoyo has one." Syaoran asked.

"Must be a Card then."

"Run to the trees over there so no one can see us. I'll catch up. Go!"

Sakura started heading towards the trees. She saw Syaoran was not far behind her, clutching something in his hand. He caught up to her. "I got one!" Suddenly he looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's expanding! Look! It's not even fitting in my hand anym-" He broke off and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Syaoran!" Sakura saw something red and white shoot out of his hands and run off. It was a candycane with arms and legs.

"Are you okay?" She helped Syaoran up.

"It punched me!"

Sakura bit back laugh.

"What?!" He looked annoyed.

"…a candycane punched you…"

"Oh shut up. Give me the Time card."

Sakura hesitantly pulled it out. "Don't use it for too long, you're going to hurt yourself."

"So you better catch it fast." He pulled out his sword. "Time!"

A pale yellow light washed over everything and froze.

Sakura chased the candycane and it frozen not far from them. It was trying to break free from the Time Card's magic but it wasn't powerful enough. "I, Sakura, command you under new contract. Return to your original form. Sakura Card!"

The candycane, with the others their friends were holding, swirled into a red and white light and formed a Card. "The Candycane…"

She ran back to Syaoran. "Are you okay? What are you doing! Let go of the Time Card!"

"I can still hold it bit for a bit longer. Don't worry. Hurry up and use the Candycane!"

"What?"

"Use the Candycane! Make candycanes appear in the other people's hands. Do you want our friends to be released from the Time and then find that the candycanes they were holding just disappeared?"

"Oh. Right!"

She flipped the Card in the air and raised her wand.

"Make the little candycanes reappear in our friends hands. Candycane!"

Syaoran let go of the Time. They could hear the excited chattering had continued again. Syaoran fell back onto the ground, supporting himself with his sword.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Tomoyo came running up to them with their bags.

"Li-kun! Are you alright?"

"Gaah! Syaoran! Your pants!" Sakura saw the cream material now had dirt smudges.

"Oh crap!" He looked at Tomoyo with a guilty expression.

Tomoyo smiled at him. "It's okay. As long as you guys are alright and you got the Card."

"Thanks." Sakura helped Syaoran up and they heard Tomoyo gasp.

"It's snowing!"

They looked up. This time, it was snowflakes falling from the sky.

"It's beautiful." Sakura murmured. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Syaoran sneezed.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter!

Just a question. Is their school called Seijou high or something? I think I read that somewhere.

Merry Christmas!

SakuraandSyaoran4eva


	6. To China and Fireworks

Chapter 6: To China and fireworks

Last day of 2008. (O_O) (o_O) (O_o) (o_o) Sorry. I'll stop now.

Well actually it's 2009 now. Happy 2209!! Whoa whoa wait…I meant 2009!

Ok I know. This was supposed to be published on New Years Eve. I wrote this in different sections, a section per day over, like 8 days. So yeah, sorry if some bits don't connect and sorry this took so long!

I just reread some of the chapters (I know, I don't have that much yet!) and I noticed that I have a heap of missed words and typos and words in the wrong tense. I'm sorry guys, because I'm always taking so long to post (because I never find the time to finish the chapters) I always publish (is that what it's called?) it as soon as I've finished, sometimes after reading it once through, sometimes not even that. So yeah, sorry about all the mistakes. Hope you can still get the story. Sigh. I need an editor…

Anyways…

"Character talking"

_Character thinking_

**(Me talking)**

_**Sound effects**_

Feng=wind in Chinese

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Sakura sat at her desk. She raised her arm to her face and checked the time on her watch. As soon as she saw all the crystals glistening on her watch she smiled, remembering how she got it. Then she realised she was supposed to be checking the time. She groaned.  
_10:30? Another whole day to get through. Just great. Sigh. And this is an especially long holidays because there's something wrong with our school and they're refurbishing it or something. I think it was flooded by the rain. At least it's New Years Eve_. _Fireworks with Syaoran…_

The ringtone of her mobile interrupted her daydream.

"Hello?" Sakura answered, a little too unenthusiastically.

"Sakura! Hurry up! Pack your bags. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. I'm so excited!" A very enthusiastic voice chirped.

Sakura recognised Tomoyo's voice.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, slow down. We're leaving? To where? A little explanation might just help!"

"Ok. Remember that time you came to my house and I was acting all weird and hiding something behind my back?"

- - - -flashback- - - -

_**Knock knock**_

"Tomoyo?" Sakura called through the door.

Tomoyo opened the door with a weird expression on her face.

"Tomoyo? You alright?"

"Um. Yeah. I'm, uh, fine."

Sakura noticed something shiny and red sticking out from behind Tomoyo's back.

"What's that behind your-" Tomoyo cut her off.

"Listen. I'm, uh, really busy right now. Can you catch me some other time? Thanks!"

_**Slam**_

Sakura blinked, surprised. _Um, okay…_

_- - - -_end offlashback- - - -

Sakura remembered. "Yeah…"

"Well, you know those things the Chinese have? Like the traditional clothing? Like our Kimono. They have the Qi Pao."

"Yeah…"

"And you know how much I like designing clothes?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I entered this competition, where you design a Qi Pao. And I won!"

"Yeah……wait. What? Oh. Oh! Congratulations! I told you the stuff you make is really good. Can I see it? It must be really pretty!"

Tomoyo looked embarrassed but pleased. "Well, no. They kept it to be an example for the competition next year. Anyway that's what I was hiding behind my back."

"So can you sort of describe it?"

"Well, I used the traditional colour, red. And I used this really expensive but shiny material. And I put some glitter for an extra touch. And there are tiny, shimmering pearls and gold stitching. And..yeah…it's kind of complicated…to explain…"

**(And I'm too lazy to describe what I had in mind xD)**

"Wow. I wish I had that talent. But what has this got to do with, uh, packing?"

"Well. Guess." Tomoyo said excitedly.

"You don't mean that…the prize…"

Tomoyo couldn't hold it in anymore. "First place wins a trip for four to China!"

Sakura blinked. "What!?"

"There must be at least one adult coming with us. And the trip is two weeks! We leave tomorrow and we come back just before school starts! Because the holidays is extended!"

Sakura still looked dazzled. "That's. So. Awesome!!"

"Uh-huh."

"I haven't been on a plane since I was…like 11!"

"And that was to Hong Kong too!"

"Wow…so…who's coming?"

"Well. The one adult, my mum was too busy, your dad, I'm pretty sure, would be busy too-"

"Yup."

"-So I was thinking, my cousin's here. And all he does all day is stay in his room and read comic books. And he's 19. So I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we just left him in the hotel room to read comic books. He'll be comfortable."

"That sounds good. To be honest, I was a little disappointed at first when I thought you meant a cousin-of-yours-that-I-don't-know is going to be tagging around behind us."

"Yeah I know. I mean, we're 14 already!"

"So…who's the other person coming?"

"Well, I made a great sacrifice, sniff sniff, and invited………Syaoran." Tomoyo joked dramatically.

Sakura sqealed. "Thank you Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo laughed and Sakura blushed. _Sounded a little too excited there._

"I mean, um, that's great. I'm sure he'll like it."

"Yeah. Well, I called him first to make sure he was coming so I could surprise you. He said he'd love to come because he's bored out of his head. He just wants us to promise not to go to his house."

Sakura giggled.

"Remember his face when we met all his sisters last time?"

**(first movie!)**

"Haha. Yeah."

"So…"

"Anyway, I got to go. I'm finishing this skirt I'm making for you. And I got to pack for tomorrow. I've already got someone to go over in 10 minutes to give you a bag of clothes I made for you. You can choose the ones you like to take. Hong Kong is probably going to be as cold as it is here so I made this skirt, that you're going to wear tomorrow, really thick!"

"Uh, okay. Thanks. See you tonight. Town Square. Bye!"

Sakura hung up and smiled. _Two weeks in Syaoran's hometown._

She found her extremely squished up suitcase, blew the dust off it, sneezed and began looking for things to pack. _Winter clothes…I need a list of what to pack…winter clothes…where are my winter clothes…there a jacket I bought last winter and-_

"SPRING ROLLS!!!!" A starry-eyed Kero-chan screamed behind her.

"Gaahhh!" Sakura exclaimed. Surprised, she tripped over the suitcase and fell into her closet. In amidst coat hangers, scrunched up shirts, shoes without the other pair and mothballs, Sakura sat, stars flying around her head, listening to the excited guardian of the Clow book.

"FRIED RICE!"

"CHOW MEIN!"

"FRIED DUMPLINGS!"

"SWEET, RED BEAN PASRTY!!!"

_What the hell is that?_

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**(At Syaoran's house)**

Syaoran checked that he had at least two scarves on. He took a deep breath, opened the door and ran back inside, adding three more layers of clothes.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**(At Sakura's house)**

_**Beep beep**_

Sakura hurriedly zipped up her overstuffed suitcase, tossed on a scarf and ran downstairs. _Must be Tomoyo_. After she pulled on her leather boots and opened to door to Tomoyo's long, black limo, she noticed that Syaoran was in there too.

"Oh, hi." She smiled cheerfully.

Syaoran mumbled a reply.

"Close the door Sakura, it's too cold." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura climbed in and was greeted by a rush of warm air from the heater. "Let's go!"

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**(Town Square)**

"Hey look! There's Takashi and Chiharu!" Sakura spotted their friends, not far from them, among the hundreds of people standing in the Town Square.

Tomoyo giggled, "It looks like Chiharu must be scolding Yamazaki-kun for telling another made-up story. She's pulling his ear with an angry expression on her face."

Sakura saw her friend was right. She was cut off when she was about to reply.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

The whole town square was vibrating with the sound of the people counting down_. Five more seconds!_

"Three……two……one!"

The first firework shot into the sky. It exploded above their heads in a blast of red and green light. There was cheering and yelling.

Sakura screamed at her friends above the noise. "Happy New Year!!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion, so loud it hurt Sakura's ears. She looked up and saw, high above all the red fireworks, the sparkling gold ones and the twinkling white ones, a big blue firework was expanding. Sakura's mouth hung open. She had never seen any firework that big. Little kids around them cried and screamed, Sakura saw Takashi and Chiharu, like all the other people, look at each other with a confused, yet startled, expression.

A few small, blue fireworks shot into the sky, with the same amount noise as the first, except they went so high in to the sky, the explosion was only heard, not seen. _Whoa! Firework malfunction! If I was at home right now, I'd think it was World War 3_.

"Sakura! Look!"

Sakura whipped around to see Syaoran pointing to the flat roof of his apartment. Something blue was sitting on the edge of the roof.

"That's the…"

"…Card Creator." Syaoran finished. "You can sense it's power, can't you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Ok. Use Fly to get to the roof. Don't let it get away. I'll catch up."

"But I can…" She looked to her left and saw Syaoran, climbing a tree. He jumped onto the roof of a house and started making his way to his apartment on the rooves of houses. "…take you, you know…"

_I guess his martial art training really paid off. He's almost catching up to me, when I'm using the Jump!_

"I'll be filming!" Tomoyo waved her off. Sakura sweatdropped and hurried away from Town Square and the sea of people who could catch her using magic if she wasn't careful.

As she ran she clutched the charm around her neck.

"Key that hides the power of the stars! Show your true form to me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!

She whipped out a Card from her pocket. Her staff glinting in the moonlight. "Sleep!"

A little lilac fairly, surrounded in glittering powder, flew over the people of Tomoeda, (that's where they live, right?) spreading fairy dust and making them fall to the ground, asleep.

As soon as the Sleep returned, Sakura brought out another Card.

"Fly!" Beautiful, feathered wings, slightly glowing silver, spouted from Sakura's back. Like an angel, she lifted herself off the ground and flew, top speed, to Syaoran's apartment. Unlike an angel, she barely avoided hitting a pole and accidently crashed landed.

_Oww. That's was so retarded I don't think there's a word retarded enough to describe it…_

Sakura picked herself up and noticed Syaoran was coming out of the door leading to the roof behind her. She also noticed he was panting and covered in sweat.

"Are you okay Syaoran?"

"..ran..up..all..seven..stories..of..the..apartment..on..the..stairs-AARGHHH!!"

Startled, Sakura jumped back. Syaoran looked like he was ready to kill himself. "What!?"

"Forgot…there was…an…elevator…."

Sakura face-palmed. "You idiot."

Syaoran was in the middle of saying 'shutup' but was cut off by an angry little stuffed toy like creature flying towards them, namely Kero-chan.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING! CAN'T YOU SEE THE CREATOR SITTING OVER THERE!! BAKA!!!!"

Sakura and Syaoran slowly got up from the ground and uncovered their ears. They turned around saw The Creator, sitting on the edge of the roof, playing with a little blue firework in her hands, oblivious to her surroundings. The sapphires and crystals on her shimmered in the moonlight.

"She's…beautiful…" Sakura breathed.

Syaoran and Kero-chan fell to the floor.

The Creator suddenly faced Sakura. Her eyes turned a deep midnight blue and glowed. Sakura's eyes glazed over. They turned into the colour of the sky. She slowly walked towards the Creator.

"Sakura? What are you doing? Sakura!" Kero-chan tried to stop Sakura but ran into an invisible boundary that the Creator put up. It glowed blue and Kero-chan was bounced back into the sky.

"Gaaaahhhhh!!!"

"Stuffed toy!" Syaoran watched as Kero-chan became a small dot and soon disappeared from his sight.

Sakura was getting closer and closer to the edge of the building. Suddenly the Creator disappeared in a flash of blue light. But Sakura continued walking.

"Sakura! She's gone! Sakura, you're going to fall off! SAKURA!"

Realising it was no use, Syaoran growled and ran back to the stairs. _No time to wait for the elevator._

He flew down the stairs and out of the apartment block. Just as he reached the side the Creator had been on, he saw Sakura on the edge. _If she takes one more step, she'll fall._

Sakura took another step. It was as if the spell suddenly wore off. Sakura's eyes returned to the beautiful emerald colour. She heard and felt the wind rushing past her. She could see the ground coming closer and closer and realised what was happening. Syaoran almost dropped his charm when he heard a blood curdling scream and realised it came from Sakura. He brought out his sword and held it in front of his face with his left hand. He brought two fingers of his right hand in front of his sword. As soon as they made contact (with the flat surface that is!), the whole sword glowed green. Syaoran yelled in Chinese.

"Dragon of the wind, come to my aid! Feng!"

A loud roar that shook the ground could be heard. A gust of wind flew towards Sakura, slowing down her fall and eventually making her float gently to the ground.

Syaoran ran over to her. Sakura was on her hands and knees, shaking. Without thinking, Syaoran knelt down and held her in his arms, murmuring words of comfort. _I feel so warm, so protected._

Sakura forgot about everything and slowly began to feel calm. The fear and panic gradually ebbed away from her eyes and her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you okay now?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered. She blushed and wriggled out of his arms.

Syaoran blushed too. "Let's go get that Card then."

"Okay."

"Give me the Fly."

"No. I'll go."

"Just stay down here."

Sakura didn't bother answering him. She hit the Fly Card and flew back to the roof. Syaoran smiled softly. _Same stubborn Sakura._

As soon as she landed, Sakura saw the blue firework on the floor, making blue light dance around the roof.

"I, Sakura, command you under new contract. Return to your original form. Sakura Card!"

The little firework flew into the rectangle of light and formed the Firework.

Sakura flew back down and saw Syaoran holding the Time Card, sword in hand.

"How did you get that!?"

Syaoran smirked. "From your pocket, before you flew up."

Before Sakura could respond, he struck the Card, "Change the time back to 12:01 pm, Time!"

In a flash of yellow light everything went back to 12:01 pm. Sakura then used the Erase, and erased everyone's memories' back to 12:01 pm. They walked back to the Town Square as normal, glimmering fireworks fired into the sky. This time, there was only excited chattering to be heard.

"Syaoran, I noticed your way of using magic changed. You don't use ofuda papers anymore?"

Syaoran replied, "Yeah. It's the original way the Li-clan use it and I finally learnt it."

"Is it hard to use?"

"Well, unless you actually summon the dragon, summoning the element is easy after you're used to it."

"That's good."

By then, Tomoyo had found them and began complaining, "I didn't get to film all that! I didn't get to film Sakura in action! And Syaoran! Why did you use the sleep!?Oh! And the outfits!! You didn't get to wear them." She looked on the verge of crying.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Um, why don't you bring the outfits to China and make us wear them there?"

The stars returned to Tomoyo's eyes. "Yes! I'll bring them all!"

This time, Syaoran sweatdropped too.

The fireworks continued showering the city in bright light.

**(Meanwhile)**

Kero-chan was mumbling. He was deeply embedded into a tree trunk behind Sakura's house.

"…the same…tree…"

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**(the next morning)**

"Hoee! The airport!!" **(I wonder who that could be…)**

Sakura dragged her very full, very pink, very frangipani decorated, suitcase into the airport. Behind her was Tomoyo pulling an equally, if not more, over-stuffed suitcase, matching with Sakura's, only in a deep violet. Syaoran was behind Tomoyo with a small green suitcase.

Way behind them was Tomoyo's cousin, face hidden in a comic book. He only had a small hand held bag.

Sakura heard a noise suddenly.

- - - -flashback- - - -

Sakura was sitting in Tomoyo's limo, watching out for the sign that told them they were nearing the airport when she heard a noise that resembled a mixture between a dolphin and light snoring. _What the hell…_

Hearing the sound again after 5 minutes confirmed that it was real. Sakura was about to ask when she saw Tomoyo mouth at her, "Cousin. Does that when he's reading comic books."

Sakura almost couldn't retain her giggle. She mouthed back. "It sounds so…weird."

Tomoyo nodded in reply.

- - - -end of flashback- - - -

_Her cousin again. What the hell._

Tomoyo suddenly spotted their checkout counter.

"Sixty–six!"

Sakura happily ran towards it.

"China! Here I come!"

From deep inside Sakura's small, white, shoulder strap bag came a muffled, "Springrolls! Here I come!"

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Soooooooo sorry this is late. Hope you enjoyed it though. I think is has been my longest chapter yet.

Anyways, now it's your turn! Right down there, click the review button and spend 30 seconds (or more) telling me how it was!

And also, if you could, answer this question in your review.

**Q: Is there anything I should do to make my story better?**

Should I write longer chapters? (that'll take longer to update though!)

Should I include more descriptions?

I don't need a whole essay! I also don't need (like I've seen somewhere) a whole list of what you want me to include. Because they might not fit in my story. So if you so badly want that list to be included in a story, write one yourself!

Just a simple answer is fine! Thanks so much to all who have read this! Thanks to AngelEmCuti for supporting this story since the first chapter came out and Madmanalpha for taking time on reviewing and also supporting this story!

Love and kisses

SakuraandSyaoran4eva


	7. Ancient China

Chapter 7: Ancient China

Hiiiiii all! I know, I know. This took agesssss. But hey! I didn't have internet connection! And my laptop for a while too. And I was busy buying stuff for Chinese new year. So yeah. Enough with my excuses, the story.

"Character talking"

_Character thinking_

**(me talking)**

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**(My birthday tomorrow! Yay!!)**

Sakura clipped on her seatbelt and stared excitedly out the window.

"We're moving!"

Sakura had gotten the seat by the window, which meant there was probably going to be non-stop chattering coming from her. Syaoran sat in the middle, looking extremely bored, and Tomoyo was in the seat by the aisle, smiling at Sakura. A few rows back was someone making dolphin noises, face in a comic book.

"How long's this flight going to be?" Sakura turned to Syaoran.

"Huh? Oh, about two hours."

"Wow! Only two hours? I thought it took longer last time…"

"Well, China is pretty close to Japan." Tomoyo commented.

Meanwhile, down in the bottom of the plane, near a very full, very pink, very frangipani decorated suitcase, there was a flash of blue light. Soon, the Creator came in view. She sat on the suitcase, eyes blank, a Card held between her delicate fingers.

**(back in the plane)**

An announcement was being said.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are experiencing some slight turbulence. Please stay in your seats, securely fasten your seatbelts and avoid using the bathroom. Thank you."

When seatbelt sign flashed on, Syaoran suddenly stood up in his seat.

_This…this is…the Creator…_

As he was looking around wildly, trying to spot something blue or unusual, he was approached by an air hostess walking past.

"Sir, please sit down and fasten your seatbelt." She smiled kindly at him. "And try hold it until the seatbelt sign has been turned off."

Syaoran blinked at her. "What? Hold what-OH! I, um I-I uh don't need to uh-" stuttering, he sat down, face red with embarrassment.

Tomoyo was giggling beside him and he realised that Sakura wasn't making a sound. When he turned to look at her, he saw she had her eyes closed. Her emerald eyes had hint of annoyance mixed with disappointment in them when they reopened.

In a voice that was barely a whisper, she said, mainly to herself, "And I was hoping this would be a peaceful, normal holiday."

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Sakura yawned as she walked into the airport. She was already back to her normal cheerful self after spotting a cloud that somehow resembled a donkey.

"Wow! This is a big-"

Before she could finish she was knocked to the ground with Syaoran next to her by a flurry of black pigtails and red ribbons.

"What the-!" Sakura and Syaoran complained.

"Gaaaahhhh! Syaoran! Sakura! Tomoyo! I missed you guys so much! Even that stuffed animal!"

From inside Sakura's small white bag came a muffled, "Hey!"

Sakura recognised the voice.

"Meiling-chan?!"

Meiling got off them and helped Sakura to her feet. Once standing again, Sakura noticed she had to tilt her head a little to look Meiling in the eye.

"Meiling-chan! You're so tall now! And your hair's so long!"

"Really? Hehehe." Meiling looked pleased.

After greeting Tomoyo with a hug and asking who the hell was making dolphin noises Meiling led them to a car waiting outside. Syaoran's face lit up as soon as he saw who was driving it.

"Wei! You're back! How was Beijing?"

"Long time no see Young Master Syaoran. It was very nice thank you." He saw who else had gotten on and greeted Sakura, Tomoyo and her cousin, who all replied with smiles. Even Tomoyo's cousin left his comic book for three seconds to say hi, which, from Sakura's observations, was a record. Since she had seen him take it to the toilet, read while going down the stairs, while eating and while apologising to the old lady he ran the luggage cart into. Of course, after that, Syaoran decided it would be better for him to push the cart.

"So Meiling, how did you know that we were coming?"

"Haha. Of course Tomoyo called me! How else? Since I'm on holidays now, I'm spending this two week vacation with you guys! If you don't mind that is."

Sakura smiled. "Of course not!"

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Sakura's head was spinning from trying to read all the Chinese characters on the streets. She decided to give up. Suddenly, Meiling called out.

"Wei! Do you mind dropping us off here? It's not far from Syaoran's house and the hotel, we'll walk back later."

"Of course." His mouth crinkling into the kindly smile the old butler always wore.

"Uh, I'm sure your cousin wouldn't mind not coming with us." Meiling said to Tomoyo and glanced at him in the back row.

"And Wei, send Tomoyo's cousin to the hotel please."

The cold air hit her as soon as Sakura got out of the car. _Why the hell am I wearing a skirt?_

"Hey guys! Come on! We have so much to catch up on. And I really want to show you this cute shop I found last week. Though," she glanced at Syaoran, "it's more a girls' shop."

Something yellow with wings suddenly burst out of Sakura's bag flew into the sky.

"AIR!!!!!" it screamed.

Sakura jumped up, caught it and stuffed it back in her bag. "KERO!!"She noticed everyone on the street was looking at her.

"Uhhh-" She sweatdropped.

"It's nothing! NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL!" Meiling yelled in Chinese. Everyone gave both of them a look that meant 'a yellow thing just flew into the sky and two people who belong to the mental hospital are yelling at me or I'm seeing and hearing things' before turning away.

Sakura saw Meiling had continued heading towards a shop with pink roses decorating the door frame. She was about to follow when her vision suddenly became blurry. As it slowly recovered a bit she saw Syaoran had also stopped beside her. It gradually became more blurry than before again. Images were swimming around in her head. _This is...a Card…?_

"Meiling! Tomoyo!" Sakura realised it was Syaoran calling.

Sakura felt someone hold her arms. As her vision cleared a bit and she saw it was Tomoyo, looking concerned. Meiling was next to her, supporting Syaoran. Suddenly the four of them were surrounded by darkness. Wind started swirling around them, beating them down. Sakura couldn't breathe. She could hear Tomoyo and Meiling screaming but couldn't make a sound herself. She fell down on her hands and knees with Tomoyo still clutching her. She looked around and faintly saw the outline of Syaoran and Meiling, not far from them. Sakura clutched her bag. _Stay with us, Kero-chan. _

She barely heard someone yell "Stay together!" before she was completely enveloped by darkness and collapsed.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Sakura blinked and opened her eyes. The sun shining brightly made her blink and squeeze them shut again.

_It's so warm. Too warm. It feels like…spring_. She suddenly remembered the events before she fainted and sat up groggily.

Syaoran was already sitting up opposite her. Tomoyo and Meiling were still unconscious beside them.

Sakura crawled over to Tomoyo and shook her. Tomoyo, looking confused, sat up with the help of Sakura and blinked. Syaoran was doing the same with Meiling.

"Meiling. Meiling!" He shook her.

"Mmmm," she rolled over and pulled an imaginary blanket over her head, "let me sleep for a while-GAAAAAAHHHH!" Syaoran was so surprised he jumped back, tripped and fell.

Meiling immediately jumped up.

"What happened?! Where are we!? Who attacked me just then" She was standing in an attack position.

Syaoran got up and rubbed a bump on the back of his head.

"What the hell!"

Meiling giggled. "Uh, whoops. Where are we though?"

They were in the middle of a dark alley. The walls surrounding them had cracks that ran from the tiles piled together in a shape that resembled the rooves in ancient China to the grass on the ground.

They could hear shouting and laughing, arguing and chattering, animal noises and sounds that were usually heard in a very busy street or market.

"Syaoran-kun, your clothes…" Tomoyo stated.

Syaoran was wearing a dark pine green Chinese style shirt with pale blue patterns on the sleeves and collar. He was also wearing matching pants and shoes of the same colour. His sword was strapped on his back.

"You're all not looking any different." He gestured to the girls.

Sakura looked down and saw he was right. She was wearing practically the same thing as Syaoran, only made in a more feminine style. Her main colour was a light rose pink. Sakura noticed Tomoyo and Meiling were both wearing the same, Tomoyo's in lavender, Meiling's in a deep wine red.

Slowly, they made their out of the alley and onto the street. There were shopkeepers promoting their goods, people bustling around, bargaining, buying food, walking in and out of the inns, all wearing the same type of clothes as Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran. Some were more elegant, some more simple, all in different colours. The only difference was that everyone, including the guys, had long and straight black hair, **(I know this is weird for those of you who didn't know, but yeah, they didn't really cut their hair in ancient times. You get used to it if you watch a lot of ancient Chinese TV series with a lot of martial art fighting like me. XD)** tied in different styles. The women had delicate hair ornaments; the men had pieces of cloth or decorated head pieces. It was very easy to tell who was richer or poorer from their clothes and hair ornaments.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked, wide-eyed.

Meiling gasped.

Syaoran suddenly realised it . "We're in…"

Kero-chan popped out of Sakura's bag, which had turned into a simple one made of weaved hemp. He finished, "…ancient China."

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

Hey, I know, this chapter didn't have as much funny bits as the last few (if they were even funny at all). The next few might not be too. It'll have more, maybe, story telling and explaining. And not exactly much speech and uh, funny bits.

But anyway, if you're reading this, thanks for getting so far. So please go all the way and review!! Please!! XD

Thanks to AngelEmCuti, Madmanalpha ad xXSakuraBlossomsXx for supporting this story since the first chapter came out.

And also Purelaine for giving great advice. You weren't signed in so I couldn't reply your review! But thanks! I will try to add more in! Yue will most likely come later, but at least Meiling's here now, lol.

Happy Chinese New Year! (soon)

xoxo

SakuraandSyaoran4eva


	8. Our Task

Chapter 8:

4/02/09 I'm sick!! No school!! Woot! v(^w^)/

12/02/09 Back to school, noooooo!!!

3/03/09 Hi guys!! No I am not dead. (Thanks to those who ever had the thought of buying me a coffin……)

I just have been sick, then stuffed with work to catch up on and now I have heaps of paper, energy and time wasting assignments. Oh, and not to mention tests coming up!

Yep, that's it for excuses, I hope I get to update soon!!

(wow, just noticed I last updated when I was still in China…)

Updates are going to take longer now because I'm at school, sorry. But I'll try to make the chapters longer so there's more to read. =D

29/03/09 OMG I still haven't updated! How long's it been? 3 months? I wouldn't be surprised if I lost readers, or if one of you guys show up in my house and beat me up. Still in the middle of exams but as you can see, I'm writing! (A bit.)

I want to give all of you who have reviewed a big thank you! I love you all! Thank you so much! I love reading all the reviews! (Who doesn't?)

Ok the story…

"Character talking"

_Character thinking_

**(me talking)**

Oh, I'm sorry I have no idea what Sakura calls Yelan. So I wrote Li-sama. Please don't laugh. Can someone tell me the correct name and I'll change it in the next chapters.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

"Wow…" Sakura was speechless. _Ancient China?_

Meiling, on the other hand, went berserk.

"Arrgggghh! What the hell?! What do you mean, Ancient China!? I'm not in Ancient China! That's not possible! I'm in Hong Kong! In a shop fifty metres from your house! Hong Kong dammit!" **(How I spell damn it =D)**

She ran around, onto the street, waving her arms about.

"Meiling, Meiling! Calm down!" Syaoran grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Meiling! Look around! Unless we've been transported to the middle of a film set of another Ancient Chinese movie they're making, I'm pretty sure this is Ancient China!"

Meiling looked around and, failing to see a director, film crew or famous person she knew, burst into tears.

"Get me back! Are we stuck here? Forever? I want to go back!"

"Syaoran, Meiling!" Sakura was pointing to someone standing at the door of a well-furnished inn across the street.

Meiling immediately stopped crying and gasped. "Aunt Yelan!"

"Mother…" Syaoran murmured.

"Aunt Yelan!" Meiling, almost getting run over by a cart full of chickens, sped across the street, followed by Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura noticed Syaoran's mum hadn't changed since she last saw her.

Li Yelan gracefully turned her head, making her long black hair sway in the breeze and fall delicately over her shoulder. A small smile formed on her red lips when she saw who was calling her.

"Meiling, Xiao Lang. Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan. I see you've finally found your way here." She greeted in a soft, melodic voice, like the rippling of a stream.

"Aunt Yelan!" Meiling cried and hugged her.

"Mother." Syaoran bowed in respect.

Sakura and Tomoyo did the same. "Li-sama." They greeted.

Yelan nodded in reply. "I assume you've all realised this is the doings of a Card?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded, while Meiling looked up, surprised.

"It is? Oh… OH! So we _can_ go back? After we get the Card? Yay!"

Syaoran face-palmed. "Retard. I didn't bother explaining because I thought you were actually smart enough to realise that. Guess I was wrong."

He earned himself a punch in the face.

While Syaoran and Meiling were busy chasing each other around the inn, Sakura decided to ask a question bothering her.

"Li-sama, how are you here?"

"This Card only affects people with magic in a certain area it chooses. I was close by, so I was transported too. And if you're wondering why Meiling and Tomoyo-chan are here too, I found that whatever you are touching comes with along as well. I'm sure you must have been holding on to each other."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"I didn't come by myself either."

As if on cue, an excited shriek erupted from the back of the inn.

Syaoran's four older sisters appeared, all of them were pointing at him.

"It's Xiao Lang!"

"He's back!"

"Our baby brother is back!"

"XIIAAOO LAANNGG!!"

All four of them charged at him, ready to hug/kiss him to death.

"Arrrghhh!!!" Syaoran, fear clearly visible in his eyes, forgot about Meiling and ran for his life.

"Have fun!" Meiling taunted, waving them off.

Yelan turned back to Sakura, a serious expression on her usually expressionless face.

"I'm afraid there's going to be more than one Card out there. I have a feeling this Card brought you back to this time to finish…some unfinished business of the Li's. It's an old legend…and I wish you luck. Here."

Yelan removed a glittering hair ornament from her head. It was made of a glistening ruby, set in the middle of an intricately carved gold base.

The sunlight danced on the jewel as Yelan handed it to Sakura.

"This might help you."

"It's…beautiful." Sakura breathed. "A-are you sure you want to give this to me?"

Yelan nodded slightly. Sakura noticed she never made big movements.

"I'm sure this hasn't been handed down from generation to generation for no reason."

Yelan made a small gesture towards a closed door in the back of the inn, making her elaborately decorated sleeve rustle.

"Come in here for a moment. You too, Tomoyo-chan."

They followed her to the back of the inn. The door creaked spookily as they entered the dark room; the only source of light was a glowing lantern on a wooden desk. Yelan walked to the table and opened a dusty old book.

"Touch any one of the characters, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." She indicated for Tomoyo to do the same.

Sakura chose one she recognised, one of the few Chinese characters she understood. It read as 'Hua' which meant flower, part of her name. Tomoyo chose a complicated looking one she later found meant wisdom.

Yelan made a diamond with her fingers. She began muttering a spell that only she could hear herself. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, confused. Sakura suddenly let out a gasp when she felt the tip of her finger get warm, the word under it glowing pink. Darkness enveloped Sakura. She heard wind rushing around her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. A headache creeped into her head and began spreading. Soon, Sakura's head felt like it could explode, like it was being overloaded with information. Just as she felt like banging her head against the table, the pain faded away. Judging from the expression on her face, Sakura could see Tomoyo had just experienced the same thing. They stood, confusion and surprise visible in their faces. Minutes passed and Yelan, looking pale and extremely worn out, broke the silence.

"Read this paragraph."She was pointing to the book.

"W-wha?" Sakura blinked.

"Just try." Yelan nodded encouragingly.

Sakura removed her finger and hesitantly looked at the page, yellow with age.

"W-when the first rays of the morning sun-" She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Sakura-chan, did you just read Chinese?" Tomoyo inquired, looking equally surprised as Sakura.

"You can too, Tomoyo." Yelan informed.

"…the breeze whispering through the leaves…" Tomoyo's eyes widened after each word. She had just chosen some random sentence and it had worked.

"What just…did you…I…" Sakura stuttered.

Yelan smiled, the biggest smile Sakura had seen her give anyone yet.

"It would help if you could finish one of your sentences."

Sakura blushed embarrassedly.

"But if you wanted to know, yes, I did just cast a spell. Though my magic isn't that strong, I'm sure it will last long enough for you to use in this trip. Both of you now know how to speak, read, understand and write Chinese.

"Arigatou, Li-sama. Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison, both extremely grateful.

Suddenly the door flew open and Syaoran ran into the room, slamming it shut after him. He leaned against the closed door, panting, lipstick mark on cheek.

He looked so pathetic Sakura bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Syaoran four sisters were pounding and knocking, screaming at him to come out. After while, the commotion died down and Yelan spoke.

"Since you're all here, I might as well explain what you need to do next."

All three pairs of eyes were on her.

"Well, there is a belief created by some philosophers of the Han Dynasty, which by the way is what we're in now. That the earth was created by a dragon, The Great Dragon. He created other dragons, dragons to control the different elements and other abstract things. It is said that The Great Dragon **(corny I know, please bear with me, it's 1 in the morning) **left a message carved on a scale before he left to never come back, to let the other dragons run the world. Because during that time, civilisation had been interrupted by some dragons who were fighting each other and trying to overthrow the heavenly Matriarch's hierarchy, The Great Dragon only told his most trusted companion where he buried the scale, Tian Long, dragon of the skies."

Syaoran nodded knowingly, while Tomoyo tried to digest the information. Sakura just blinked.

"But before Tian Long could go search, he was locked up by a powerful magician. The first magician of dark magic. The founder of dark magic. Tian Long has been locked in some sort of ornament, I do not know what."

The three stared blankly.

"So your task now is to go find Xiao Lang's distant cousin. He lives two villages away from here. In Clear Water village-"

"How do you know this, mother? We're in ancient times…"

"I have my ways." She answered mysteriously. "Do not interrupt me Xiao Lang. Find him, Li Shan, and you will need to show him your Li clan badge Xiao Lang, in case he suspects anything. And he will give you more information than I can. Who knows, you may have to go beyond expectations to find the artefact holding Tian Long. Let nature take its course."

Seeing that she didn't intend on saying anymore, the three left to discuss the information they had just been given.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

**(The next morning)**

The birds chirped. The breeze whispered through the trees. Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling walked out of the inn, each with small bag full of supplies to last them the journey. They were early, but not early enough. Already, shopkeepers were opening stores, stalls were being set up, jewellery hung, animals slayed, vegetables laid out. Prices were being shouted out, there was bargaining and yelling. Yes, the streets were already bustling with people. The previous night, they had decided to leave in the morning, and make their way to Clear Water village. Yelan had insisted that Tomoyo stayed, since the journey may be dangerous and the others would be too occupied to look out for her. Tomoyo had reluctantly agreed when she realised she couldn't tape anything anyway, without being burned on stakes declared as a sorcerer or something. But that didn't stop her staying up all night and weaving a gorgeous, detailed belt for Sakura.

She hugged Sakura and Meiling, who had insisted on going since she knew martial arts and could be of help, and patted Syaoran on the arm.

"Be careful, all of you." She smiled a sad, longing smile.

"Good luck." They were Yelan's only words.

And with that, they waved and left.

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

By the afternoon, their feet ached, their muscles were sore and they had reached the next village. It was as busy, if not more, that the last one.

"Aaaa! It's so damn hot! So, what are we doing again?" Meiling asked, waving at herself in an attempt to cool herself down.

Syaoran mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Uhh…" Sakura glanced at him. "I think he meant we're going to the next village to find Li Shan and ask him where the ornament thingie is, what it is and how we get it and then we go find it, somehow release Tian Long, find the scale and then since our task is done, I can capture the Ancient Card." She ticked each thing off her fingers.

"…This sounds so much like those video games, or stories. Like, the three heroes then set off on their exciting journey to collect the bla bla bla and restore peace into the world bla bla. You know what I mean?"

Meiling laughed. "Yeah. I'm currently playing an online game that resembles what we're doing now."

Syaoran mumbled something again. He was thinking about what Yelan had pulled him aside and secretly gave him earlier. It had been a letter, from the Elders, reminding him of his job.

_I've been too friendly around Sakura…it's not good for either of us…_

The three teenagers squeezed through a large crowd gathered around a group or performers. Sakura, being the clumsy person she was, bumped into numerous people. As soon as she passed through the other side of the crowd and could breathe again, she realised something was wrong. She felt like she was missing something. Call it magic or maybe instincts, but Sakura was right. Something felt lighter around her waist. She lifted her shirt and gasped. The money bag full of gold coins to last them the whole journey **(wonder why Yelan would let Sakura be in charge of the money…lol) **was gone. Through the cheering and laughing of the crowd and the shouts of the performers, a loud shriek could be heard.

"THIEF! SOMEONE'S TAKEN MY MONEY BAG!!"

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

I know what you're thinking. A long wait for a boring chapter. And I sincerely apologise!

I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to not update in so long!

Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. I have it planned in my head, the whole Ancient China story. Holidays are coming! Yay! Updates will be faster!

BTW I started another story, please check it out! If I get enough readers I'll continue it!

And PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!!! Okay, I'll be honest. It really bugs me. You silent readers. GR. Yes you know I'm taking about you. *evil stare*

So please take half a minute to click that button down there and review!!!

Hugs

Sakura and Syaoran 4eva


	9. Crouching Tiger Street

Chapter 9: Crouching Tiger Street

Haha my friend *cough* xiLynnx *cough* told me she was pretty sure Sakura calls Yelan Yelan-san. I'm gonna change it from now on. Excuse my retardedness. Hehe. Microsoft Word has underlined that in red. Well, it's a word for me!! (retardedness)

...……sorry

xXSakuraBlossomsXx you're probably gona kill me for this chapter.

"character talking"

_character thinking_

**(me talking)**

_**sound effect**_

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

"THIEF! SOMEONE'S TAKEN MY MONEY BAG!"

A few people turned their head towards her out of curiosity, while others just ignored her, pretended not to hear and continued to cheer for the performers. It wasn't too surprising, it was something that happened everyday.

Sakura hurried back into the crowd, squishing through the people, desperately looking on the floor in case she had dropped it.

Syaoran growled. He saw someone not far from Sakura break off from the crowd and run.  
_Must have been him._

Syaoran sprinted after him.

"Hey. Syaoran, hey! What're doing?" Meiling yelled.

"Thief!" He called back.

Meiling squeezed through the crowd after him.

"Excuse me, coming through! Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to-WHO JUST TOUCHED MY ASS?"

Sakura crawled out from the crowd gasping for air, almost getting trampled to death._ Really shouldn't have looked on the ground…_

A brown and green blur zoomed past her.

"Hey, Syaoran! What're-"

"THIEF!"

Syaoran was gaining up on the thief in front of him when suddenly the thief, not much older than him, Syaoran noticed, bumped into someone. He picked himself off the ground and ran off again. Syaoran was so close by now he was about to make a grab for the thief. But he suddenly realised the thief's hands were empty.  
_Aww what?!_

Looking to his right, he saw the guy the thief had 'bumped' into running off in the other direction, something rose pink in his hands. Something rose pink in the shape of Sakura's money bag.

_Ah, so they're together in this. Trying to throw me off track to get a head start?_

He smirked.

_Heh, let's see you try to outrun me._

He could hear Sakura and Meiling, both very fast runners, not far behind him, screaming and yelling.

Syaoran picked up speed. No way was he going to let this little thief run away with their precious money.

The thief was sneaking looks back, with a scared expression, seeing Syaoran was gaining up on him. Suddenly, he was tripped by a foot he had failed to see and landed with a splat, the money bag rolling out of his hands. Syaoran skidded to a stop. The thief was on the ground, trembling, a sword pointed at his neck. Syaoran looked up and saw the owner of the sword, not much older than 16, smiling at him.

"Don't move." He said sternly to the thief.

The mysterious guy bent down, black hair with copper brown streaks flapping in the breeze, and picked up the bag, tossing it to Syaoran. The thief took this opportunity to run.

Syaoran let him go, since he already had the money. He opened the bag, to find it was filled with pebbles.

"What the fudge?!" (**Okay, childish I know, but it's my substitute for f***. I only use the actual word when I'm really mad or surprised etc. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get used to fudge as an alternative. And you have to admit, it's cute coming out of Syaoran's mouth. I wonder if he likes chocolate fudge…)  
**

The mysterious guy's cerulean eyes twinkled with what seemed to be amusement.

"Ahhh, thieves these days. Smarter than you think they are."

Syaoran was seething. He glanced up to see the guy was gone.

_Okay. That was…weird…_

Meiling and Sakura came up to him, panting, cheeks red. Meiling looked like she was about to die from the heat.

"Arrrghhh! Stupid thieves! Making me run in this weather! If I see any one of them again I swear I'll rip their heads off and chop them up and feed half to the cockroaches and then with the other half I'll…" And on and on she went about the consequences the thieves would suffer if she ever saw them again.

"So, who was that guy just then?" Sakura asked, choosing to ignore Meiling.

"I dunno, some random who helped me catch the 'thief'." He emphasized the word thief. He was still seething.

"Uhh, then why are you so mad?"

"Because the 'thief' I chased at the start had the money bag all along. But when I saw this guy running, holding something pink, I assumed that the first guy had given it to him when they bumped together, so this guy could run off with it. But it was all planned out. This guy would run off holding a similar coloured bag, pretending they had swapped when they hadn't really." He was almost shouting with anger. Li Syaoran never got tricked by anyone. It was disgraceful and embarrassing.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She tried to comfort him.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes sometimes Syaoran. You wouldn't have been able to see-"

"You know what, _Kinomoto_? If you hadn't been stupid enough to let someone take the money in the first place, none of this would have happened! And I think it's more appropriate for you to address me as _Li_."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Syaoran regretted it.  
_What have I done?_

He looked to the ground to avoid seeing the hurt look on Sakura's face. By now, Meiling had stopped her rambling and was watching intently. She whacked Syaoran's arm when she heard his last statement.

"What the hell! Syaoran!"

Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
_Did he…just say that?_

She fought to keep them from falling.  
_I will not cry in front of anyone. Especially Syaoran… _

_I waited two years to get this? Fine, if that the way it's going to be._

The hurt was soon replaced by anger.

"Alright. Then. _Li_." She bit out each word.

Syaoran winced. She had said his name with so much...hate.

He dared to look up again and saw that she was fuming.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid to let the thief quietly take the money bag while I was trying hard to stay alive and breathe in the middle of a damned suffocating crowd! But it's not all my fault! You, Mr. _Li_, were stupid enough to get fooled by a few amateur thieves and let them run off with the money right before your eyes! YOU KNOW WHAT _LI_? PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES OKAY. PEOPLE ARE FORGIVED IF THEY REALISE THEIR MISTAKES. BUT OH NO. MR HIGH AND MIGHTY LI OF THE LI CLAN, IS TOO PROUD TO DO THAT. HE HAS TO GO AROUND BLAMING OTHER PEOPLE!"

With that, she stomped off. Meiling trailed after her, debating whether to comfort her or stay back in case she got her head bitten off.

_Ouch._

Syaoran stood rooted to the spot.

He turned his head slowly to see the back view of Sakura barging through the crowds of people.

_What have I done?_

___ __ ___ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

An awkward silence had fallen between the three and lasted until now, hours later. Syaoran looked up at the sky, from the position of the sun, he could tell it was about it was about 5 to 5:30 in the evening.

Finally, Meiling couldn't stand it and cracked.

"Rarrrghhh! Will somebody talk!? Will you guy make up or something! God this no talking thing is really getting to me! At least talk to me! I didn't do anything."

"I asked a shopkeeper before." Syaoran spoke up.

"Thank you!" Meiling sighed with relief.

"He said that we have to go through the bamboo forests, which is common around here, to get to the next village."

"Woot!" Meiling cheered.

"And from the looks of it, we'll probably get to the end of the village by nightfall."

"Woot!" Meiling cheered again.

"And we have no money so we won't be able to stay at an inn or buy anything to eat." Syaoran concluded.

"Woo-WHAT!?" Meiling stopped, mouth hanging open.

"So we have to make money, and fast!" Two pairs of eyes turned to look at Sakura. One pair surprised, the other awkwardly.

Sakura blinked.

"What?"

"Sakura-chan you spoke!" Meiling hugged her.

"Haha. Uhh, am I not allowed to?"

"No it's just…nothing Sakura-chan."

It sounded so weird to Sakura. And then realisation dawned upon her.

"Chan? Japanese? Meiling you suddenly blabbed Japane-HOEE! I've been speaking Chinese this whole time!?"

Meiling laughed. "You sure have."

"Wow. So that's why the chan sounded so weird…"

Meiling laughed again. "Yes sorry. So no chans or kuns or sans. Or people will think we're weird."

"So, Li-kun. Oops. I meant, Li."

_Ouch again_. "Yeah? he answered.

"Any ideas how we can make money? And fast?"

She was smiling like she normally did, yet she managed to sound so…cold.

"Uhhh.."

_**Twack**_

A piece of paper flew right into Syaoran's face.

"What the hell?"

He ripped it off and was about to scrunch it up when the first sentence caught his eyes.

"Eh? Syao? What is it?" Meiling asked.

"Don't call me that." He glared at her and she cowered behind Sakura.

Let's just say, Syaoran's glare can be very…intimidating.

He decided to read it out loud.

"Want to earn money fast? Come to the Arena at Crouching Tiger Street and beat the undefeated. Whoever stands at the end of the day will win 20 taels of silver!"

"So…it's like…fighting? OMG Syao! What are you waiting for!?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He said through gritted teeth.

Meiling cowered behind Sakura again.

After asking a few passers-by, they found they were heading to Crouching Tiger street already.

Walking for a few minutes, they began to see a big blur of colours in the distance. After moving closer, the three realised it was a huge crowd, gathered around what seemed to be a stage of some sort.

There were cheers and shouts when suddenly someone flew out and landed into a vegetable stall.

"My carrots!" The old man cried. The victim who had been kicked off the fighting 'Arena' groaned but didn't get up.

Sakura shuddered. So, there were no safety rules to this thing.

The cheers were louder. The three heard an 'MC' of some sort shouting above the crowds.

"Chen YiDao wins again! He's been undefeated all afternoon. Any more challengers? Anyone dare to come and fight him for 20 taels of silver?"

The three stared in surprise after they squeezed through to the front of the crowd. The young man standing there wore a dark grey costume fit for fighting. He had a black, silk belt around his waist. His hair was partially tied up messily, and he was holding a broadsword. Another one was still sheathed on his back. Chen YiDao was the young man who had helped Syaoran 'catch' the 'thief' earlier.

His copper brown streaks shining in the last rays of the sun as he twirled his broadsword around in his hand.

A skinny, scrawny man with crooked teeth climbed onto the stage with difficulty (did I mention he was short too?).

"I will!"

The crowds hooted louder, if that was possible.

Many girls were chanting, with stars (or hearts) in their eyes,

"YiDao! Wo ai ni! YiDao! Wo ai ni!"

"Pfft." Meiling scoffed.

"What?" Sakura turned to her friend.

"Can't you hear them? YiDao! We love you! He's got fans already."

Sakura laughed.

"Well, you can't blame them. I mean, he's obviously good at fighting. And you have to say he's very good looking."

Syaoran growled. A growl he thought no one heard until Meiling secretly elbowed him.

"Ooh. Is that jealousy, Syao?" Her expression changed as soon as the word left her mouth. Without even waiting for his glare, she cowered behind Sakura.

"What's up with you?" Sakura looked around at her friend.

"N-nothing."

Let's just say, Syaoran's glare can be very _very_ intimidating.

On the stage, YiDao was smiling at his new opponent. The scrawny man was flexing his muscles, if he had any at all.

YiDao sheathed his sword. Even though he was still smiling, everyone could see his cerulean eyes were mocking, taunting the man in front of him.

"Well, I guess I won't be needing that for this fight."

The scrawny man's nostrils flared.

"What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

The scrawny man laughed like a hyena choking on a fish bone.

"Beware! Chen YiDao! I have mastered the Claw of the Tiger skill. Mwahahahaha."

He curled his fingers in an attempt to imitate a tiger's claw, which did not work, and charged at YiDao.

"Really, now?" YiDao murmured. He stood, unmoving, arms crossed in front of his chest. He cocked his head, smirking at his opponent.

The scrawny man ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, filled with anger.

"I'll show you! RAARRGHHH!!!"

"Ouch, my ears. Hopefully that was not an attempt at a tiger's roar." YiDao said sarcastically.

Just as the scrawny man was about to lunge at YiDao with his tiger claws that looked more like a hermit crabs, YiDao's fist shot out and hit him squarely in the stomach, sending the scrawny man flying off stage, into the old man's vegetable store.

"My cabbages!" The old man cried.

The crowd cheered again.

The MC announced, "We have time for just one more challenger. Anyone willing? 20 taels of silver! Hm, looks like Yi Dao is our champion for today!"

Syaoran began making his way to the steps.

"Yay! Syao! … RAN!" Meiling called.

_I can't believe I'm doing this for money. Sigh._

He climbed up and faced YiDao, a bored yet unwilling expression on his face.

"I'll be the last challenger." He mumbled.

"Looks like YiDao has yet another opponent. Will this chestnut haired young man beat him? Or will he fly off stage like all the previous challengers?" The MC shouted, annoyingly.

Sakura heard murmurs pass through the crowd of 'fangirls' standing at the front.

"Ooh, he is so handsome." One said in a dreamy voice.

"And so young!"

"Well, YiDao isn't much older!" Another defended.

"If he wins, I will be joining his fanclub."

"Young, handsome, powerful…what more could you ask?"

"Maybe someone who is smart with knowledge, knows science, history and different languages and skills that-"  
The 'nerdy' one was cut off.

"Ugh, why are you here anyway? You are not interested in these type of things."

The 'nerdy' one was about to reply when the audience fell quiet. The fight was about to start.

Syaoran and YiDao both put their left palm over their right fist and bowed slightly, a polite way of greeting before fighting.

"Chen YiDao."

"Li Xiao Lang."

They introduced themselves.

"I see you have a very nice sword there. I hope you are more interesting than my previous opponents. Be careful, as my name suggests, I can kill with one strike." **(Yi=one. Dao=blade. YiDao=one blade or one strike of the sword etc.)**

Syaoran scoffed.

"Oh I am. And you're the one who needs to be careful because you are about to get your ass whipped."

"…"

_Oops, too much slang. He has no idea what the hell I'm talking about._

"…Whatever that was…I hope you're ready."

"Ready as I ever will be." Syaoran replied, his eyes glinting with excitement. He hadn't had a proper fight in ages. Syaoran lifted his hand to his back, clasping his sword tightly but not pulling it out. He was itching to start.

"You have a very interesting choice of speech, I am sure on that. About your skills, we will have to wait and see."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly, like the speed of lightening, YiDao charged towards Syaoran, sword ready for a diagonal slash.

Meiling looked impressed. Sakura gasped. She hadn't even seen him take out his sword, yet it was there, held in front of him, inches away from Syaoran's face.

_**Clang!**_

The sound of metal striking against metal echoed through the streets. Syaoran had been equally fast, bringing out his sword and blocking the attack. The crowds were now silent, captivated. They had never seen such speed. The opponents YiDao had faced before were not skilled enough to make YiDao show his real talents. But YiDao had sensed Syaoran was different. And he was right.

"Not many people can see my first strike and live to talk about it. This is going to be interesting."

"Pfft. You and your 'first strike'. Geez, stop being so obsessed with your gay name, you retard. It's not normal. But I'll tell you what is normal. The speed of your precious 'first strike'. Utterly pathetic, so slow I could have taken a nap and then dodged it."

YiDao looked genuinely confused. Syaoran seemed to be speaking Chinese, and the tone of his voice seemed to be insulting him, but he couldn't understand what the hell he had just said.

"Gay?" He repeated a word he remembered.

"Yes gay. And you can live the rest of your life not knowing what it means."

They pulled apart, the screeching sound of metal scraping against metal made most of the audience cover their ears.

YiDao spun and delivered a sharp roundhouse kick, which Syaoran blocked easily. He thrust his sword forward, YiDao crouched to avoid it and attempted to trip Syaoran. Syaoran saw that coming and jumped up. Midair, Syaoran could feel the adrenaline rushing though his veins. He hadn't felt this type of thrill for a long time, too long.

Syaoran flipped in the air and dived back down, sword aimed at YiDao's head. YiDao moved back and the two engaged in a swordfight. Every time one attacked the other defended equally well.

YiDao suddenly spun in a perfect butterfly kick. Syaoran smirked and twisted to dodge it.

"Why a butterfly kick? You should know that it looks complicated but has no use in fights."

"Oh really?"

Just as YiDao landed from his kick, he pulled the second broadsword from it's sheath. He connected the ends together and secured it with a click. Now holding a double sided sword in his hands, he flung it like a boomerang. He had been blocking Syaoran's view with his kick so Syaoran didn't see it coming.

"What the…!?"

Syaoran jumped to the left.

"Heh, missed."

Then he felt something behind him, coming at a great speed. He turned and held his sword out.

Just in time. The double sided sword had flown back like a boomerang and hit his sword on an angle.

Before Syaoran had to time to think YiDao jumped up, caught his sword aimed a kick at Syaoran's jaw, which sent him flying to the edge of the stage.

"That's what I use it for."

The crowd stared, wide eyed.

"Syao!" Meiling gasped. Then she added. "RAN RAN RAN RAN RAN!"

Sakura heard murmurs being passed through the crowd.

"What was that?"

"It was so fast, I didn't see a thing!"

"Since when could YiDao connect his swords?"

"Is that his special move? I've never seen him use it on anyone…"

"Me neither…maybe this Xiao Lang really is something…"

"Is he okay?"

Syaoran picked his self up and used his sleeve to wipe the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. He fingered the ugly bruise now forming on his jaw.

"Guess you caught me off guard. Maybe I underestimated you. Now that I know your attacks, the real fight begins."

Syaoran ran forwards and slashed at YiDao, who twirled his double sided broadswords so fast they became a blur. Syaoran sword rebounded off it. He side kicked and jumped up, predicting YiDao's next attack. And sure enough, YiDao threw his broadswords 'boomerang' style.

Syaoran smirked. _Perfect._

YiDao then noticed he was in the air and regretted his attack.

_How did he know?_

Syaoran landed just as the double sided sword spun beneath him, pinning it to the ground. He side kicked it aside and punched YiDao when he made a grab for his swords, making him crash to the floor. YiDao tried to get up but Syaoran pointed his sword at his neck.

Silence.

More silence.

Slight applause.

The MC finally recovered and announced in a shaky voice.

"L-looks like Chen YiDao has finally been defeated. The 20 taels of silver go to Li Xiao Lang."

------------------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here's a pic I drew of YiDao.

Not my best drawing, I know. But I hope you get the point. It's sort of what I envisioned. Sorry if my descriptions made you think totally different, I can't really describe things well. And yeah, Ancient China, guys had long hair, so sorry if it's a bit weird or awkward.

I don't scan my drawings, I take a picture with my phone and then put it on my computer so it's a bit blurry. Hehe. Oh, I don't have photoshop either so it's all done with pencil. Nothing shiny, nothing spectacular. lol

crap I just realised the link kinda died or something. If you wana see it go to my profile! ^w^


	10. Decisions and Clear Water Village

Arrrgh! When was the last time I updated? Half a year ago? Soo sooo sorry!!!

Been too busy and writing my other fics…

But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Made it longer for you all!

Chapter 10: Decisions and Clear Water Village

~~*~~

"L-looks like Chen YiDao has finally been defeated. The 20 taels of silver go to Li Xiao Lang."

The crowd cheered loudly, some of the audience staring in awe. It had been the most exciting fight they had witnessed at the arena. The two opponents stood still on the stage, staring indignantly at each other. For some reason, they gave people the feeling that both of them hadn't shown their real talents. But it had been an interesting enough fight already, and no one questioned it further.

The MC jiggled a blue bag in his hands, emitting clinking sounds, and tossed it to Syaoran, who caught it deftly.

"Well done Li Xiao Lang. Hope to see you back again sometime. The Arena welcomes you."

"I doubt it. I'm leaving this town tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. Thanks for the money."

Syaoran walked back to his companions and was immediately smothered by his fan girls. When Meiling finally told each one of them to shove off personally, she began fussing over his bruise, while Kero teased him about what happened up there. Sakura just stood awkwardly on the side, refusing to make eye contact. Syaoran was debating on giving the money bag to her or not when suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Li Xiao Lang. May I ask where you and your companions intend on going?"

Syaoran spun around to see YiDao smiling at him. He scowled.

"None of your business."

He was about to turn and leave when suddenly a cheerful voice asked from behind him,

"Why do you ask, Chen Yi Dao?"

The voice belonged to Sakura, yet it didn't sound anything like her usual voice, it was too sickly sweet.

"Well, I have great interest to join your little travelling group here, if you happen to be heading in the same direction as I am. That is, if you don't mind an extra companion."

"Well I'm sorry but I do mind so-" Syaoran was cut off by Sakura.

"We're going through the bamboo forests, to Clear Water Village."

Syaoran glared at her.

_Shit. What is she thinking, telling strangers our destination?_

**(Do you guys mind if I have swearing like this in here?)**

YiDao's eyes glimmered. In the last shining rays of the setting sun, his eyes seemed to be azure, glowing like sapphires, in a very alluring way.

"Why it's as fate has brought us together. That's exactly where I'm heading. So, would you mind if I accompany you?"

"Of course not. The more, the merrier. You don't mind right, Meiling?"

Meiling was busy gazing into YiDao's eyes, and shook her head absent mindedly.

"Not at all…"

Syaoran scowled and swore under his breath. Everyone ignored him.

"So, since it's getting dark already, I'll pay for the inn we'll stay at tonight, as a treat for letting me join. Is that alright?"

The girls cheered happily at the thought of a nice comfy bed to sleep in.

Syaoran just let out a colourful string of swear words.

Meiling laughed and whacked him playfully.

~~*~~

**(The next morning)**

Kero studied their surroundings wide eyed.

_O.O so much bamboo…_

Syaoran was busy nursing his stiff neck.

"Syaoran, you sure you're ok?" Meiling asked.

He nodded.

"I mean, you slept sitting up on the chair all night. You're neck probably hurts like hell."

"I've felt worse."

Then he muttered something that sounded like 'had to keep an eye on that bastard over there…'

Sakura, meanwhile, was happily conversing with YiDao.

She had learned from chatting with him the previous evening, that he was an orphan, was turning sixteen soon-a few months older than Syaoran, who was already fifteen, and his 'shifu' or master/teacher had died not long ago, so he was just wondering around trying to improve his skills.

Sakura had been comfortable enough to let him know about Kero, about her magical abilities. She had been glad he hadn't been freaked out in the slightest, but had been impressed and extremely interested.

Sakura now considered him as a friend, much to Syaoran's dismay.

"So, Xiao Lang. I've heard these two lovely ladies call you Syaoran. Is that a nickname of some sort?"

"Uh, yeah." He doubted YiDao knew what Japanese was.

"Hm. Interesting. Xiao Lang…Xiao Lang…well since they both have one, I don't want to be the odd one out! I'll make a nickname for you too. Ok, Little Wolfie?"

Syaoran double taked. "Wolfie?"

"It's cute. Haha. Alright, you're officially Wolfie. It's basically your name anyway."

YiDao grinned widely at him, showing his set of perfectly straight, white teeth.

Sakura and Meiling were laughing their asses off.

"Ah, Yi Dao, you just struck a cord."

From that moment on, Syaoran knew he would NEVER get along with Chen Yi Dao.

**(Hours later)**

The four were nursing their sore legs, sitting against various sturdy bamboo stems, taking a break.

Sakura felt someone towering over her, and looked up. She saw Syaoran staring down at her solemnly.

"We need to talk."

Sakura followed him into a clearing.

"Look, I..I wanted to apologise about yesterday but-"

"But you would like us to continue addressing each other the same way?"

Syaoran blinked at her.

"I…how…?"

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Syaoran. All I want to know is, what happened? Don't you remember how happy we were two and a half years ago? How happy we were each time we changed a Card together? When we defeated Eriol? And…and the Hope Card? Do you even realise how much you've changed?! I mean, you don't even smile anymore goddammit!"

When she reopened her eyes, they were moist with unshed tears.

Syaoran remained silent.

"Is it because of your clan? Is it because you're the heir to the Li Clan? Too much responsibility? Oh god what was I thinking? How could I, some random person in a little town like Tomoeda, compare with something like your status? We're talking about the Li Clan damn it!"

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak but Sakura wouldn't let him. She was turning hysterical.

"You know what? I'm glad you asked me to talk today. I've finally realised how stupid I've been. But you know what? You could've told me. You' could've warned me in one of your freaking letters! Told me to stop waiting! Told me to freaking give up on you!"

She ran off once again, ending the argument the same way as their previous one. Except this time, Sakura didn't notice the direction she had run in. She didn't notice, and didn't care.

Syaoran stared after her once again. His legs didn't obey him. He didn't run after her. He just stood there, torn, between what was the right and wrong thing to do.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…"

~~*~~

She didn't know where she was, how long she'd been there. She didn't care. All she knew was that she was sitting, on a blanket of leaves, leaning against a bamboo pole, trying to contain her emotions. But the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She cried, until she forgot what she was crying for.

And when the tears finally dried up, she stumbled around the forest. Lost, in her intention. Lost in direction. Lost in her thoughts.

~~*~~

"Do you think they've made up by now?"

"Made up?"

"Like, uh, become friends again."

"Ah, I see. I'm not quite sure. I don't know their relationship, I don't know what they're arguing about, all I know is Wolfie seems hard to talk to, very secretive and Sakura…seems to be…lost."

"Lost?"

"She doesn't seem to know what to do. And her feelings for him…"

"She hasn't sorted them out yet?"

"Yes but…he's back!"

Meiling turned around to followed YiDao's gaze, to find Syaoran trudging back to them, a hollow look in his eyes. There seemed to be too many emotions to be portrayed in his eyes, so instead, they looked empty. A dull dirty caramel colour, not the sparkling amber eyes he usually had. He just stood, swaying slightly, head hung low.

"S-Syaoran? Where's Sakura?" Meiling cautiously approached him.

His head shot up at the name.

"Sakura?"

"You went to talk to her didn't you?"

"She…ran off."

"She what?!"

"I…don't know."

"And you just let her run off?! This forest is like a freaking maze! If it wasn't for YiDao we wouldn't even know where to go! Who knows what type of people or animals lurk around here!"

Syaoran just stared at her. With that same blank look, like he was soulless, and didn't care about the world.

And so Meiling slapped him. Hard.

Syaoran slowly held a hand up to his stinging cheek.

"Li Syaoran! I DO NOT like the way you're looking at me right now! You've been a jerk, an ass, and a totally sweet guy at times, but that was just Syaoran! Right now, you need to wake up and stop looking like some lost hobo! I don't care how important Sakura is to you, and what happened between you two. Right now she could have been eaten by some freaking polar bear for all I know!"

"What's a polar bear?"

Meiling glared at Yi Dao and he shrank away.

"Sorry." He said meekly.

"So you need to sort out your feelings, figure out how you're going to face each other in the future, and stop looking like your dad before he died! But most importantly, find out where the freaking hell she is!!"

Immediately, the life shot back into Syaoran's eyes.

_My dad…I promised I wouldn't ever be as lost as my dad…_

_My feelings for Sakura…I…Sakura…_

"Sakura…" He murmured. And sped off, so fast he was just a blur.

"Hey! HEY!" Meiling called after him.

"Let him go. He should be the one to look for her."

Yi Dao pulled Meiling back and looked up at the sky.

"Looking at the sun, I'm guess they both left to talk about an hour ago. So shouldn't have gone too far."

"What if he gets lost too?"

"I'm sure Wolfie's sense of direction isn't that bad. If he doesn't come back before the sun starts setting, I'll go look for them. But you'll need to stay here in case they come back while I'm gone."

"I…ok."

"It's just that, no one knows these forests well. I only know the path merchants and such usually take. But outside of the path, I have no idea what hides in this forest. I just hope Sakura doesn't run into…bandits while she's alone."

"Hell you did NOT just say bandits."

The look Yi Dao returned to her told her he was serious.

Meiling began praying.

~~*~~

_It's…cold._

Sakura looked around. All she saw as bamboo, bamboo and more bamboo. There seemed to be some movement through the dense bamboo, but after staring for a while, Sakura realise it was probably just a falling leaf.

_Ancient China…That's right…I'm in China…and...Syaoran…_

She felt tears welling up again and held them back.

"I need to look for Meiling..YiDao. They're probably worried. I need to tell them I'm fine…"

She took another step and felt something coming towards her. She heard it, coming at high speed, whipping against the wind. And before she could react, dodge, take out her key, it hit her, in her arm.

The searing pain that shot through it was unbearable.

~~*~~

**(Mmm…tempted to end it there…but then I might get some death threats…ok, continued.)**

"Sakura!!" He called.

His well trained sense detected movement nearby.

He heard…what sounded like….the pounding of feet.

"Shit."

~~*~~

She acted out of instinct and ran, clutching her arm. She had pulled the vicious dart out, and now the wound felt like it was on fire.

She heard them, shouting at her to stop.

_Bandits._

She felt as though her energy was being drained out of her by the second, she didn't even have enough strength to reach up for her key. Only one thought repeated itself in her head. Run. And yet, they were gaining in on her.

She felt something wet hit her nose. Raindrops fell from the sky.

Finally, her legs collapsed under her, and she was surrounded.

Her vision was starting to get clouded. She briefly saw them, dressed in leathers and furs of the animals they had slaughtered, with brown boots and head bands tying up their matted hair. They were big, much bigger compared to the villagers, with calloused skin, scars covering their faces. Their faces…sneering at her.

And they moved in, lowering their weapons, seeing that she was too weak to put up a fight. One large dirty hand reached out to grab her. She couldn't even scream. She tried to back away, and the owner of the hand fell to the floor with a cry, blood gushing out of the deep slash on his back, revealing someone holding a sword, standing behind him.

Sakura's vision was now blurry. She faintly heard them cry out something incomprehensible, and saw the sword bearing figure charge against the bandits twice his size. She saw him kill them one by one, his agility and lethal skills of the sword too great for them. She saw messy brown hair, amber eyes.

"Sakura! Hold on!"

She recognised his voice.

_Syaoran…_

And she fainted.

~~*~~

He had run towards the stomping of feet and recognised her immediately. The fragile victim getting chased by the numerous brutal men behind her. And he had jumped in, killed them one by one, powered by the thought of what they were planning to do to her.

He eyed her wound, the blood trickling down her arm. Black, thick blood.

_Shit. They used poisonous darts._

After all the fur covered bodies lay on the ground, leaking blood that melded with the rain, washing the muddy ground, did he finally sheath his sword.

He rushed over and picked her up, bridal style. The rain was now falling so hard, he could barely see. It seemed like it was night already.

_Even the weather's against me._

~~*~~

He had lit a small fire, using his magic, in the middle of the cave. He had no idea where they had been heading, he had just carried her and ran, shielding her as best he could from the pounding rain. He wouldn't be surprised if it started hailing.

But he couldn't worry about their torn, soaking clothes at that time. He inspected her wound tenderly, careful not to hurt her. Her skin was deathly pale, and there was no colour in her lips. The skin and flesh around the wound was starting to become purple in colour. Feeling her pulse, he realised, fortunately, the poison hadn't reached her heart yet.

They had used a brutal venom, a deadly one used to kill large animals like bears. They had only put a small amount on the dart, so she could die a slow death, after they had had their fun with her. He felt sick, cursing that he had let them die too easily and quickly.

It was Sakura's magic shielding her heart, keeping her alive.

Her Cards floated in a circle above her, warming up the cave, concerned for their master.

Syaoran was glad he had learnt well in the past two years. He supported Sakura into a sitting position, held his palms against her back and began chanting a spell in Chinese, one of the many healing spells he had secretly learnt in his room, from a book his Elders had forbidden him to read. The reason being, the spells healed, by transferring life energy. Syaoran's palms began to glow, his green aura surrounded him. He braced himself.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Holy shit where are they?!"

Meiling and YiDao were in a small shield created by Yi Dao, who had shown Meiling that he did have a tiny bit of magic, he learnt against his masters wishes.

"You can't even see anything in this rain!"

Meiling suddenly noticed Sakura's brown bag lying in the rain. It seemed to be moving around. And there was muffled shouting.

She ran out to retrieve it. Back under the shield, she opened the bag, and out shot something furry, yellow, soaking wet, very angry, swearing profusely.

"Whoops. Forgot about you Kero."

~~*~~

**(About half an hour later)**

Syaoran fought to keep his eyes open. He felt like he had given all his energy to Sakura, and then dug deeper, to give his life force. Thinking again, that was probably what the spell had done. His body was begging him to stop, stop before he killed himself. He couldn't breathe any air into his lungs, and his whole body felt like there were a million needles jabbing at him relentlessly.

Yet looking at Sakura, the colour back into her face, her lips now rosy pink, he continued on. The black blood leaking out of her wound was the poison, being forced out by Syaoran. Slowly, painfully slowly, the black gradually became a bright red, indicating the blood was now clear and pure. The wound then slowly closed up until it was a tiny brown speck, a small scar that would go unnoticed.

Sakura's chest rose and fell evenly, after a long rest she would be fine.  
And Syaoran finally stopped, lowering his hands, relieved.

~~*~~

The rain had stopped pouring, and was now just a small harmless drizzle.

Yi Dao was preparing to go look for Sakura and Syaoran, when Meiling suddenly cried out.

"I see someone coming!"

Syaoran stumbled into view, holding Sakura in his arms, looking half dead, scaring the hell out of the two of them.

They rushed forward to meet him. Reluctantly, he used the last of his energy to place Sakura in YiDao's arms, and collapsed to the floor.

"Syaoran! SYAORAN!"

"Hey Wolfie!"

"What happened to the Brat?!"

They sounded distant. A small smile stretched across his lips, he didn't know how he had done after, he was supposed to have no energy left, but Sakura was safe, and that was all that mattered.

And darkness enveloped him.

~~*~~

Syaoran groaned. A throbbing head ache pounded at his head. He felt too tired, drained, to do anything. Light was shining through his eyelids, forcing him to open them. Strangely, he heard birds chirping and felt something soft under him. Syaoran's eyes flickered open, and he realised he was in an unfamiliar room, on a bed.

_Where am I?_

He noticed a mop of auburn hair lying beside him. Sakura was sitting on a chair, next to his bed. She had fallen asleep on her folded arms, leaning over and using his bed as a pillow.

Careful not to wake her, Syaoran sat up and got off the bed. He stifled the cry that almost escaped his lips as a searing pain shot through him. And the memories flooded back.

_Who knew the spell would be this painful…_

_Sakura…_

He looked at the sleeping figure, and realised, from her position, she must have been well enough to look after him as he lay unconscious.

_That means…she's alright._

Happiness bubbled inside him. He tried standing up, supporting himself using the bed post. His legs felt too weak to support his weight. He tried to take a step towards the table in the middle of the room, to get water. Every step was painful, slow, and took so much effort that by the fourth step, Syaoran was breathing more heavily than he had been while fighting off the bandits, or training back in Hong Kong. He was tempted to just resign to crawling. He took another step, and he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground, the sudden movement startling Sakura, jolting her awake. He blinked when she realised the bed was empty, and her eyes widened even more when she saw Syaoran on the ground, gasping for air. Concern immediately replaced her surprised expression. She rushed over to help him up, to the table. Neither of them spoke until Syaoran was seated comfortably, drinking the cool water, feeling the cold liquid sooth his parched throat.

"How long have I…"

"Two days."

"Oh. …Where are we?"

"Clear Water Village. Li Shan's house. Meiling and YiDao are outside."

Syaoran's eye widened at this.

"YiDao got the villages to help carry both of us, unconscious at the time, to here. Meiling showed Li Shan the Li Clan badge, and he accepted."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"She told me about your spell book."

Syaoran look at Sakura, and realised she wasn't making eye contact with him. Instead, she was staring at a particular dent in the wooden table. Syaoran stared at the dent too.

"She…did."

"Why?"

"Why…what?" Though he knew clearly what she was asking.

He faced her, and realised she was looking him this time. The coldness in her eyes sent chills down his spine. Yet he saw hints of curiosity, sadness, and…longing.

"Why did you risk yourself…and save me."

"You know the bandits weren't that hard to take down."

"You know I'm not talking about that."

"I…"

"Why'd you use the healing spell…when you knew the consequences."

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you know the answer. Please stop making this so complicated."

"You know much more than I do that I'm not the one making this complicated."

Syaoran didn't answer.

"If you risked your life, and saved me because of the reason I thought you did, then why are you doing this? Is it because of the Clan? Are they forcing you into this?"

"I'm sorry Sakura. But at times like that, I would never leave you to die. I acted out of instinct. But just normally…"

Sakura waited for him to continue.

"Maybe we should just try…to be…just as…friends."

"I want to know why, Syaoran."

"I'm sorry."

He didn't continue. She inhaled deeply.

"Well, if that's the case, I don't see the point of going to first name basis Li."

The pain in his heart was much more overwhelming than the consequences from the spell casting.

"I'm sorry." He was all he could whisper.

~~*~~

Aww come on. That was worth a review right? I didn't make it a cliffy. LOL. But hey, it was longer, like I promised!

BTW THIS IS S+S I WOULD NEVER MAKE IT ANYTHING ELSE!

I just didn't want the whole story to be..oh my dear Syao-kun and my darling Saku-chan mwa mwa mwa. I wanted to make it more interesting.

So pleasssseeee review!!!!!! Even if it's just yelling at me for not updating!!!


	11. The Jade Vase of Purity

I know you all won't forgive me for not updating in so long. But here's the chappie, if anyone's still reading.

Just something I need to make something clear, as Sakura seals a card the spell she uses turns it into a Sakura card at the same time. I couldn't be bothered to make her say two spells each time so I made it simpler. Sorry if I confused anyone. xD

Chapter 11: Jade Vase of Purity

~~*~~

After a long period of awkward silence, Sakura finally spoke up.

"Well, I'll go tell them you've woken up. We'll bring some food soon. And Li Shan wanted to wait until you were awake before telling us about our quest."

"Saku..Kinomoto…"

"You should go back and lie down."

She left, closing the creaking, painted doors behind her.

~~*~~

Sakura, Meiling, YiDao, Kero and Li Shan clustered around Syaoran's bed, where Syaoran sat, leaning against the head board, spooning some steaming congee into his mouth slowly.

"Should I start from the story of The Great Dragon and Tian Long, or have you heard of that already?"

Li Shan glanced at each of the teenagers. Even though he was only in his mid thirties, Li Shan had a downy beard he often stoked, making him look old for his age. His eyes were deep black pools, and it seemed like if you looked into them, you would be lost in all the wisdom stored in his mind, years of experience and knowledge.

"We have heard that already. Please explain more about the artefact containing Tian Long, and where we could possibly find it?" Meiling replied for everyone.

Syaoran stared at YiDao, he seemed to understand what was going on instead of looking lost, as Syaoran had expected.

_Maybe they told him while I was unconscious._

"Ahh, the artefact. That special ornament, if the rumours are true, is almost impossible to obtain."

"Impossible? Why? How else are we going to finish this quest and get back to our time?" Meiling looked taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, please continue." Sakura hastily interrupted, hoping her wouldn't question further.

"As you have yet to explain your quest, it is quite hard to help you. All I can do is tell you everything I know. But I have the feeling you won't be explaining your motive any time soon."

They all shook their heads.

He sighed. "I just hope it is for a good cause."

They all nodded, after a bit if hesitation. It was a good cause…it was helping themselves…right? And capturing a Card to save the world from destruction. Yeah. It was for a good cause.

Li Shan sighed, realising they wouldn't be saying much more.  
"Very well then. The artefact, legend has it, is a small, fragile vase made of pure jade. A very delicate piece of fine art, with intricate carvings that crafters nowadays can't replicate. It is said that the vase was made by The Great Dragon himself, crafted out of the Jade Pool in the heavens. Anyone with an evil mind or motive, will burn if they touch it. The Great Dragon sent it to Earth to rid evil doers. But then dark magic was found, and that is exactly why Tian Long is in there. As if to mock the Great Dragon, if he is still alive, by sealing his trusted companion in his very own Jade Vase of Purity, as it was called."

They listened expectantly.

"The vase was found by someone holding great power, and is now in that person's house, sitting in the grand Hall of Fine Arts, amongst the other valuable ornaments."

"So we can just go to that person's house, find the hall, and then…borrow the vase. That's pretty easy, right?" Meiling summed it up.

"Ah. Yes. But the only problem is that the person's house will most likely take you days to walk from one end to the other."

"Holy shhhhhh. Uh…who's that person?"

"You can't be talking about…?"

"Oh god no…"

"His majesty, the Emperor of China."Li Shan confirmed.

"WE NEED TO GO TO THE PALACE?!?!"

"FML."

"I'm afraid so."

"But what if we get caught by the gazillions of guards they have in there? What if we get lost? What if it's NOT EVEN THERE! IN THAT FREAKING HALL OF DIVINE TARTS OR WHAT EVER IT WAS!!!"

"Meilling, I'm sure he said Hall of Fine Arts…"

"SHUT UP YIDAO! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HYPERVENTILATING!!?!?"

"Ah, but you won't get lost. A mysterious traveller sought refuge here a while ago. To repay my hospitality, he left me a map, which I later worked out, was a map of the Imperial Palace. You'll have no trouble finding your way to the Hall. As for the guards, and whether the rumours are true, that is your problem."

Sakura sighed. "But we have to give it a try, or we'll never get out of here."

Syaoran was deep in thought, and Yi Dao was busy calming down Meiling. No one replied, so Li Shan continued.

"One last thing, the ornament does need a sort of 'key' to activate it. Without the key, Tian Long will stay trapped, and it will just be an ordinary, but costly, jade vase."

"You mean there's more crap we have to find?!!" Meiling cried.

"That is all I can help you with. It is up to you whether you use my information or not."

He reached inside his sleeve and pulled out a folded piece of crinkled, yellow paper.

"I will leave the map with you. Young adventurers, I wish you luck."

With a sweep of his robes Li Shan left the room, they listened until his footsteps faded.

"…Well…?"

Meiling was finally breathing normally again. Sort of.

"This is ridiculous! It's like one of those MMORPGs I play online all the time!

YiDao decided not to ask what a MMORPG was and where was 'online'.

"Well, when do we set out?"

"Sakura are you crazy?"Meiling turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"She's right. When are we going?"

"Syaoran!"She turned to Syaoran with the same look.

"Well what do you want? Stay here till you start decaying? Well no thanks, I'm more used to the 21st century."

"But…"

"Meiling, didn't you always want some adventure, something exciting?"

"But the freaking Imperial Palace?"

YiDao nodded at Meiling's words.

"We might get beheaded…"

"Stop encouraging Meiling. There's always the Fly Card!"

"…But it will be fun. Life has been too boring recently."YiDao concluded.

"That's right, YiDao."

"But…ok. I guess…it'll be…interesting. And cool. And awesomely exciting…and and…like the MMORPG I'm currently playing…and…"

Syaoran cut her off. "Right so when-"

"But that doesn't mean you're coming Syaoran."

"What are you talking about, of course I'm going!"

"Syaoran, you can barely walk."

"I'm fine. And I can't trust you guys with him." He glared at YiDao.

"If we meet up with guards, I can fight."

"Syaoran, no."

"I said I'm-"

"NO."

"She's right."

"Sa…Kinomoto?" The word felt so…strange. He hadn't used it in so many years.

"You shouldn't come along. Not that I care about your health or anything. You might…um… slow us down."

"Well in that case as long as I don't slow you down, you wouldn't care if I died or not, so I'm going."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't think of anything to say back.

"Tonight. We'll go tonight."

"Syaoran! You can't even walk properly!"

"I said I'm fine! We can't waste any time. To get from here to Jin Cheng, it'll probably take us at least a day. And that's by magic."

Meiling looked at him quizzically.

"Jin Chen…?"

"That's Beijing. Capital of China. In ancient times they called it Jin Chen."

"Oh right."

"Beijing?"

"Just never mind, YiDao."

"So by the time we get there, I'll be back to normal. And we can follow the map, get the vase, find the key, capture the Card, and get the hell outa here."

"But…"

"No buts."

"How do we get there?"

"Good question YiDao."

"I can take some of you." They all looked at who had talked and realised it was Kero. They had almost forgotten about him.

"Well this bath sponge here can take what, two people? If he carries more we won't get there fast enough."

"Hey! Who's the bath sponge you brat!"

Syaoran looked at him uninterestedly.

"You are."

"Why you…!"

Kero humphed and crossed his little arms. "I won't pick on someone who's unable to fight. We'll continue this later."

"Hey! I can still smash you into an irregularly shaped bath sponge in this condition!"

"All right, bring it on!"

"Shut up, both of you! We have more important things to discuss right now. I have the Fly Card…so how's the fourth person going to get there?"

"See Syaoran, you shouldn't come! Just stay here and rest!"

"Bath sponge can take you and YiDao, since you both don't have magic. Kinomoto can use her Fly Card. I have my ways."

"Syaoran! You're not going use your sword are you?!"

"Sword?" Yi Dao scratched his head. The his eyes widened and he looked horrified.

"He's going to kill himself?!"

"No, you douche bag."

"Douche?"

Meiling face palmed. "Nevermind. Anyway, Syaoran has this thing where he can enlarge his sword until it becomes almost like this hover board thing. He can control its direction when standing on it. But it's going to drain him even more! Syaoran, you're already energy deprived, now you're going to use all your magic too?"

"Meiling, you should know by now that my magic isn't that crappy. I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. And plus, I know when to stop before I harm myself because we might need a quick escape later on. Or in case we're caught by the guards…"

"If you knew then you wouldn't be like this now."

"That was different. I was saving a life."

"Let's not…bring this up anymore." Sakura interrupted.

"Since Li is so determined, I don't think any of us can stop him. Let's just let him use his sword. Pack everyone, we're leaving tonight."

~~*~~

"I can NOT believe I'm taking this out again!" Sakura groaned. She was holding a very disturbing Card in her hand. Namely, the Colour.

Meiling giggled.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear about that Sakura. Must have been a funny day. But we're gonna need it."

Sakura sighed.

"I'll just quickly do this and get it over with."

She transformed her key.

"Make all our clothes black, Colour!"

A swirling light hit their clothes, and seconds later, they became pitch black.

"Hey it worked! But I thought you said Colour hated shades." Just as the last word left Meiling's mouth, their clothes shimmered and glowed and suddenly became rainbow.

"MY EYES!" Sakura screamed.

"I really really REALLY don't like this Card!"

Meiling couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Even Syaoran cracked a smile.

"What an epic fail. Guess we're going to have to ask Li Shan again. Hopefully he won't ask why we're asking for the clothes that assassins usually wear…"

Kero laughed so hard he rolled off the bed. Sakura bonked him on the head. YiDao gazed at the shimmering clothes, his eyes shining in awe.

~~*~~

The wind whipped past their ears, a mysterious animal howled lonelily, sending chills down Sakura's spine. The trees trembled, rustling the leaves, whispering eerily.

_Lucky I'm in the air…_

"I'm hungry."

"Meiling we ate before we left."

"I know, but I'm still hungry."

"Don not worry, we will be there by tomorrow night."

"Oh that helped so much Yi Dao."

Sakura sighed and lagged behind purposefully, leaving the conversation.

They were heading towards Beijing at high speed, making good progress. But Sakura couldn't help but notice Syaoran, who for the last ten minutes, had been dropping lower and lower until he was hovering just above the ground.

A few times he even skidded against some bump rocks or logs, making his sword/board tilt dangerously.

_Don't even look at him. Don't look. Don't think. Just fly. Just fly…_

A small shout interrupted her thoughts and she looked down, to see Syaoran had crashed in the forest, his sword shrunken back to its usual size.

Sakura sighed again and swooped down to him.

"I don't know if this will work but…"

She twirled her wand in her hands.

"Create a pair of wings for Syaoran, Create!"

Shimmering pink light flew to Syaoran's back. He felt a mild sting before feathery, silky wings spouted from his back.

"Kinomoto…I…"

"You were slowing us down. Now hurry up, I don't know how long I can make them last." Her tone was emotionless, but Syaoran was still happy.

"Thanks."

"Just hurry up and fly. I'm allowed to help…a friend."

She flew off and Syaoran did a few experimental flaps and sped after her.

"I'm glad."

"About what?"

"You're still able to consider me a friend…after all that."

"I'm not that bitchy." She gave a small, amused smile.

"I'm glad."

"You're repeating yourself."

"I know."

"Shut up and fly."

~~*~~

"Wow."

"Imperial Palace much?"

"Wow." Meiling repeated.

"Seriously, this place is freaking the size of Tomoeda!"

"Wow."

"Can you say something else?" Syaoran huffed annoyed.

"Wo-hey. Owwww. Didn't have to abuse me." She mocked a hurt face and pretended to rub her 'abused' arm that Syaoran just hit.

"I warned you."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did…this is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"You're face is stupid."

"Yours is worse."

"Is not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha, yes it is worse. Fail."

"Sh-"

"GUYS!" Sakura screamed.

"SHUT THE EFF UP AND THINK OF A WAY TO GET INTO THE HALL WITHOUT BEING NOTICED!"

Sakura jumped of the roof they were on and looked around cautiously. According to the map they had entered from the side and were now in one of the many courtyards of the entire palace. Sakura marvelled the unique structure of the palace courtyard, the outdoor hallways with delicate patterns carved in the wooden railing and poles, painted a deep red or green, the little huts with stone benches and chairs, crystal clear ponds with giant goldfish and soft pink lilies poking out of the water sparkled under the moonlight.

It was silent except for the occasional croak of a frog, hidden amongst the lily leaves.

The rest of them, all wearing black clothes and with black scarves covering half their faces, jumped down from the roof and joined Sakura.

"Now according to the map, the hall should be just there, along the hallway thingie, past the second entertainment room, past the weaponry display. We just have to cut across there and around the corner, we should be able to see it."

She told them, instructing the directions while pointing to the map.

"Right so, let's go."

YiDao looked around happily as the quietly crept, careful not the break the serene atmosphere.

"I'm surprised they did not hear all the noise before when the two of you were arguing. We must be lucky. Maybe there are not many guards patrolling tonight."

Suddenly, Meiling's eye widened to the size of saucers. Syaoran warily put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Sakura quickly stuffed the map into a pocket and grasped her key.

"Uhh Yi Dao? You might wanna rethink that."

They walked without noise, like cats creeping steadily on a rooftop. Each of them held a deadly weapon, made to kill quickly and efficiently. They were dressed in almost the same type of clothing like Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Yi Dao and Kero, except with a tiny blue pattern sewn on the sides of their boots. The only difference was there were about 20 of them. And they were real assassins, trained to take the life of others. They started moving towards them, at an agonisingly slow pace, as if showing them that they wouldn't be able to escape in any way. Their weapons gleamed under the moonlight, thirsting to spill blood.

Syaoran realised what they were here for.

"Shit."

~~*~~

Hmm more dialogue in this one. Sozzies if the last part was a bit weird.

Hehe this doesn't count as a cliffie right? I got a few death threats, kinda scared to put a cliffie now. Hehehehehhe. SOZ FOR THE LONG UPDATE!  
YOU CAN SCREAM AT ME FOR IT IN A REVIEW!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really love reviews, they inspire me to write more and just make my day. Seriously. PLEASSSEEE don't read this and not be bothered to review! Even if your review is just a :]

Even if you don't put your name! As long as i know one more person reads my story! And that's enough! Or even if you put this! :[

Then at least I know there's something to change! (though i know perfectly well I have too much to improve on)

But PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWW!


End file.
